One Sure Thing
by kathey'ssis
Summary: The elderly neighbor she was always helping often said the only sure things in life are death and taxes, but even young Jennifer DeSoto knew a family that was tax exempt.  What about the other? Warning, deals with the death of a child
1. Chapter 1

The elderly neighbor she was always helping often said the only sure things in life are death and taxes, but even young Jennifer DeSoto knew a family that was tax exempt. What about the other?

This is the next installment in the saga of Jenny DeSoto and her aptitude for learning first aid. It started as a way to earn her father's love but once learned it wasn't to be forgotten. Previous stories in this series are in order: The Size of a Hero, The Lesson, The Eyes From the Shadows, and the Burdon of Confidentiality. I would strongly recommend reading from the beginning because there are some things that will make more sense if you do.

**One Sure Thing**

"Hi mom, I'm home," Jennifer DeSoto called out as she walked in the front door after getting off the school bus, her brother Chris was now in Junior High school and his bus wouldn't be dropping him off for another fifteen minutes now. "Mrs. Hathaway's cat got away again, Jamie, Jodi and I caught him for her but I think I better go check her blood pressure now." Jenny spoke as she walked through the house to drop her school books on the table before checking in the fridge for a snack. She shut the fridge door and opted for a handful of cookies from the cookie jar which she held against her chest with one hand and fed herself with the other as she walked back toward the coat rack on the wall in the laundry room.

"She's also got a bunch of flowers on her porch that need to be planted; I said that I'd help her." Jenny called out between bites but still with her mouth full as she met her mother in the laundry room while she folded clothes from the dryer.

"Jennifer Lynn, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" JoAnne shook her head at her daughter as Jenny reached up to take her very own first responder bag from its assigned hook on the coat rack. "Do you have homework?"

"Just a little, some math and writing, I can get it done after dinner." Jennifer answered taking a moment to swallow the cookie in her mouth as she moved the bag strap over her shoulder.

"Are Jamie and Jodi going to help plant flowers too?" JoAnne hoped but she really already knew the answer.

"No, Jamie has to babysit her little brother so her dad can take a nap before he has to go to work and Jodi has gymnastics." Jennifer answered her mother before placing two cookies in her mouth at once and heading for the door.

"Make sure you're home in time for dinner," JoAnne called after her daughter.

The door slammed shut and JoAnne let out a deep breath and held her hand over her grumbling stomach. Her little baby was growing to be quite the young lady now. JoAnne was proud of both of her children. Jennifer was not into the expensive extracurricular programs that her friend Jodi was. JoAnne was grateful for that, Jodi's mother had to go back to work in order to pay for the Gymnastics program her daughter was in as well as the swimming team expenses her older brother participated in.

Jamie's family was now trying to keep up with the Jones or rather the Johnsons and her mother had just returned to work in hopes of sending her older children to some sporting camps during the summer and to pay for her husband's new one ton pickup truck. That left Jamie with babysitting duty for her now five year old brother, from the time she got home from school until her mother returned from work and got dinner ready most nights of the week.

The 'triple J's' as they had been called since they were little were still grouped together when they got off the school bus but unlike times gone by once they reached the first house on their walk from the bus they separated in to their own worlds.

Jennifer had her own ambitions and everyone who knew her at all knew she was destined for a career in Medicine, which kept her parents hopping, although thanks to the fact that her father was her main teacher and coach there wasn't a need for a second income to support her endeavors, at least not yet. Jennifer's only current limits were her age and size, at just short of twelve years old and small for her age, there was no possible way she could perform adequate CPR if it was needed on anyone other than a baby or small child and she wasn't old enough to receive the total trust in her skills from very many people. Only a handful of people trusted in what she could do. Unfortunately for her that included most of the people living in a four block radius of their home and some of them were willing to place a little more responsibility on the young girl than either of her parents felt comfortable with.

Around the neighborhood, if ever anyone was injured their action plan was to run to the DeSoto's first and then if, and only if, Roy of Jennifer weren't home call for an ambulance. Roy was doing his best to try and educate them differently but for the most part none of the injuries sustained were life threatening so his efforts were not sinking in yet.

Chris was happy with his involvement in the Scouting program and his parent's were hoping he would earn his Eagle Rank in the next year. He also enjoyed participating in school sports, his father's partner, John Gage being his main track coach during the summer months and all it cost the DeSoto family was the constant replacement of shoes and an extra cart of groceries once a week to feed the coach. Well it wasn't really that bad and the Coach often brought over stuff to help with the meal but it was no secret that John Gage could eat a lot and if he didn't he'd lose weight beyond what was healthy for him.

The first responder bag that Jennifer had just pulled over her shoulder used to be attached to her person night and day. Now that Jennifer is in fifth grade though the boys in her class started stealing it or just stealing from it during the school day and after her stethoscope was used in a near assault on one of the girls in her class, (The boys claimed they were just trying to listen to her heart but they had gone as far and to force her against a wall and had pulled some of her shirt buttons undone.) It was decided by the new principal at the school along with her and her husband that Jennifer could get through her school day with a much simpler first aid kit that consisted of four triangular bandages and half a package of band aids, all of which fit into a small pouch four inches by six inches and held closed by a piece of Velcro.

Jennifer was still a major force in getting her fellow students to the school nurse and often the first person that was sought out whenever anyone was hurt, but all involved agreed she didn't need to take their blood pressure before they arrived at the nurses station and if it was something serious the school nurse, thanks in part to Jennifer's example, now had her own first responder bag that she could carry to the playground or where ever on sight aid was needed.

Taking a sip of mint tea to settle her stomach JoAnne thought more on the neighbor Jenny was going to help this afternoon. Mrs. Hathaway was the oldest person on their street, her husband passed away when Jenny was a baby so Jenny had no memory of him but his pictures were everywhere in the house and Mrs. Hathaway talked of him for hours whenever she could get anyone to listen. It was suspected that she talked even longer when no one was listening.

Mrs. Hathaway was seventy nine years old on her last birthday, nearly five months ago now and Jenny had been a regular helper for several years when it came to planting the flowers around her yard. Several of the men in the neighborhood took turns mowing her lawn once every week or so and she still managed to do all of her own watering. She usually watered in the evening and found herself surrounded by children from the area who would gather around her to listen to the stories she would tell as she watered by hand all the corners where the sprinkler didn't reach. From some of the stories she told and the pictures she showed, Jennifer knew she was a great-great-grandmother and that all of her children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren lived far away. For several years Jennifer had called her, her super-grandma. It was a title of endearment that both of them enjoyed.

Since the time Jennifer had become competent in the art of taking a blood pressure, something she learned from her father after a lot of pleading and begging on her part, she kept in practice by frequently checking and tracking the blood pressures of two of the oldest people in the area. The only blood pressure cuff she owned was a pediatric sized cuff but the two people she regularly checked on were small in stature and the smaller cuff worked for them. There was an understanding between Jennifer and her father that if the blood pressures were outside the parameters her father wrote down for her she was to either get him to double check them or if he was on shift she had a list of people to call to report her findings, people who knew Jennifer and her aptitude for Medicine.

Roy was a little nervous at the level of responsibility his daughter had taken on at such a young age but she had long proven to him that if he didn't teach her she'd learn from any source she could find and he had to admit she was good at what she had learned so far in her young life. With her willingness to call for advice and directions, usually from whatever nurse or Doctor she could get a hold of at Rampart's Emergency Department, Roy was allowing her to fill that little need in the neighborhood.

-0-

Jennifer walked down the street from her home finishing off her hand full of cookies as she walked. She liked helping her super grandma, doing so made her feel grown up and important. She had just reached Mrs. Hathaway's house when she noticed the bus from the Jr. High drive by.

The first thing Jennifer did was check Mrs. Hathaway's blood pressure; she then recorded it in the card Mrs. Hathaway had been given at the senior citizens center to keep a record of her blood pressure. The numbers Jennifer registered were just a few numbers higher than the top end of those her father had written down as safe but Jennifer had done this long enough now that she knew there was a good chance that once she was done planting the flat of Pansies and Mrs. Hathaway had told a few stories about when she was a young girl, it would be much lower.

Jennifer found the small shovel where it always was, in the bucket on the corner of the screened in back porch, where the cat was now secured, and quickly started digging the little holes in the front flower beds that bordered the front walk and started dropping the small plants into each one. While she planted Mrs. Hathaway spoke of times gone by that sounded a lot like the little house on the prairie stories her teachers used to read to the class in school. Jennifer loved hearing about a time before televisions and telephones and needing to go to a small shed out back to go to the bathroom.

While Jennifer planted and listened Mr. Jackson next door took on the task of removing some annoying branches from the large willow tree that shaded the front of his house. Whenever the wind blew some of the branches would rub against his window and make a screeching sound then kept him awake and he had finally had enough of it.

Jennifer was nearly done with the planting when her attention was drawn first by a loud cracking sound but before she could locate the sound there was a loud cry followed by a thud and a groan. Mr. Jackson had put his weight on a brittle tree limb not strong enough to hold his weight and now he lay on the ground writhing in pain.

For young Jennifer DeSoto there was no panic, no indecision, only action, as she pushed her young body to her feet and ran first to the porch were her first responder bag hung on the hand rail before running to the next yard.

"Don't move, Mr. Jackson," Jennifer called out before she was at his side, "Just lay still so you don't hurt yourself worse."

"I'm okay," Mr. Jackson turned on all of his macho bravado, "just give me a minute, I'll be okay." Against Jenny's advice and restraining hands Mr. Jackson rolled over onto his uninjured side and tried to push himself up in to a sitting position.

"Just give me a minute, I'll be alright I just got the wind knocked out of me." The man insisted as Jenny did a quick evaluation and knew he was hurt worse than he was letting on. What she wasn't sure of was if he didn't realize how bad he was hurt or if he was too proud to admit to his injuries.

"Mr. Jackson, I'm pretty sure you've got a broken arm, please let me put a splint on it." Jenny asked. This was not the first time she had offered first aid and if he said 'no', it wouldn't be the first time she hadn't been allowed to use the skills that she had. Many adults just couldn't see past her age but she hoped that Mr. Jackson knew her well enough to trust her far enough to let her splint his arm.

"You're that fireman's kid aren't you? The one who does all that first aid and stuff?" Mr. Jackson looked at his aid giver.

"Yes sir. I'm Jennifer DeSoto; My Father is a firefighter paramedic. Will you please lie down and let me splint that arm?"

Mr. Jackson didn't lie down but he did turn and lean against the trunk of the tree he had just fallen out of and gave Jenny a nod in the form of permission to splint his arm.

Jenny quickly sat her bag down on the ground and opened it up, a thick section of a months old newspaper was retrieved from a pocket in her bag and she started to gently wrap it around the arm of the man she was caring for. After applying several strips of medical tape to hold it in place Jenny then pulled three triangular bandages from her bag. Two were set aside for a moment while the first one was used to make a sling for the injured arm. As Jenny was moving to tie the sling around his neck she picked up on a noticeable deformity in the man's shoulder. She then made some adjustments. Asking the man's wife, who was now at their sides, to bring her one of the cushions from the lawn chair on the porch. Jennifer placed that between the man's arm and elbow and his chest and proceeded to tie a second triangular bandage around his upper arm and his chest binding them together but the cushion kept the shoulder in the position it had been before Jennifer started working on him.

As soon as the triangular bandages were tied into place, Mr. Jackson reported that he didn't hurt as much. But when Jennifer requested that Mrs. Jackson call for an ambulance he told her not to that she could just drive him to the doctors. If a little girl like Jenny could patch him up then he must not be hurt bad enough to need an ambulance.

Jenny only knew one thing to do, she quickly gathered a set of vitals, minus the blood pressure since her cuff was too small for the man she was working on and asked if she could use the phone. Pulling the card from her wallet that contained all the emergency phone numbers her father could think of, Jenny began to dial.

"Rampart Emergency Nurse McCall speaking."

"Nurse McCall, this is Jennifer DeSoto, I have an injured man here who needs a second opinion about calling an ambulance to transport him to the hospital," Jennifer gained instant attention before proceeding. "He is a grown man who fell out of a tree a little while ago, he has an extra bend in his arm between the wrist and the elbow with swelling and his shoulder above it doesn't look right. I've place a chair cushion between his arm and his chest and immobilized his arm to his side in the position it was. His pulse is 100, and his respirations are 18, my blood pressure cuff is too small for his arms but he has a really loud feeling temporal pulse in his head. He's in a lot of pain but he says it's better now that I've immobilized his injured arm. I suggested they call an ambulance but he wants his wife to drive him to the hospital."


	2. Signature Bandages

**Signature Bandages**

"Okay Jenny, tell me what you've got," Dixie responded just after picking up the phone. That was more than enough to get Kell Brackett's attention and he was soon looking over Dixie's shoulder as she wrote down the vital information she was receiving.

"What about the blood pressure?" Kell spoke softly as he leaned down to read everything Dixie was writing.

"All she has is a ped's cuff, it won't fit around his arm." Dixie matched his volume of voice as she continued to listen to Jenny describe her patient's injuries. "Okay Jenny, hold on just a second the doctor's right here."

Dixie then covered the mouth piece of the phone and turned to Kell. "Jenny's just treated a man who fell out of a tree, from her description it sounds like he has a dislocated shoulder and a broken radius and ulna, she wants to call an ambulance but the man wants to have his wife drive him, she's asking for advice but I believe she's really asking us to tell the guy he needs an ambulance. "

Kell reached for the phone as he gave Dixie's notes another looking over, "Let me talk to her."

"Hello Jenny, this is Dr. Brackett. How is the man's distal pulse?"

"Which pulse is the distal one?" Jenny asked reminding the good doctor on the phone that she was just a child.

Dr. Brackett took a moment to explain that it was the pulse in the extremity, arm or leg, that was in the wrist of ankle below the injury.

"Oh, you want to make sure his arteries aren't pinched off. I'll go check right now I'll be right back." Jenny set the phone down and ran back to her patient, now that she knew what she was looking for she found it and hurried back to the phone.

"Dr. Brackett, he does have a pulse but it's not as strong as it is on his other wrist. I'm sure it's not because the splint on his arm is too tight because his skin is dark purpleish, at least darker than his other arm, above the splint and the braking pulse, the one in his arm pit is the same as the one in his wrist."

"Okay Jenny let me talk to the man's wife and we'll see if we can talk them into calling an ambulance."

Brackett talked to Mrs. Jackson explaining what he thought might be a problem but when she relayed the information to her husband his stand was adamant, "Just get me in the car and get me to the hospital."

To which Dr. Brackett responded, "We'll be waiting for him."

-0-

By the time Mrs. Jackson had pulled upto the emergency room doors her husband was pale, sweaty and breathing hard, he was still conscious but his eyes were starting to roll back in his head and he wasn't always making a lot of sense when he talked. He had felt every bump in the road on the way in and was succumbing to the pain he had tried to out macho.

The paramedics from Station 86 were just exiting with their replacement supplies when Mrs. Jackson was trying to help her husband out of the car. With one look the two men knew two things. That the man was in shock and that Roy DeSoto's daughter had bandaged him up. One medic called for a gurney while the other took the woman's place and as soon as his partner arrived with a gurney and two orderlies Mr. Jackson was quickly lifted from the car and placed on the gurney.

Dr. Morton was alerted as soon as they were through the door and he came to the same conclusion the two paramedics had in just the same amount of time.

"Dix, what room and I need x-ray in here stat and you better get me the orthopedic specialist on call."

"What have you got Mike," Dr. Early stepped onto the scene as the moved toward the treatment room.

"This man has a diminished distal pulse we need to move fast." Mike called out, "He really should have been brought here in an ambulance."

"Yeah, Well Jenny tried to get him to agree to that, she even had me try to convince him but the man had other ideas," Kell Brackett stepped in.

Meanwhile out in the parking lot an ambulance with a heart patient being treated by Roy DeSoto was trying to back in to the emergency room doors but was unable to because of the haphazardly parked car that was now vacant. One of the paramedics from 86 quickly pulled the squad out making room for the ambulance to back in while the second paramedic guided them back and opened the door for the paramedic he recognized through the rear windows.

"That kid of yours is at it again," Bob Bentley, commented as he helped pull the gurney out of the back giving a jerk of his head toward the poorly parked car with its doors still wide open.

When Johnny arrived right behind the ambulance he parked 51's squad away from the door and while walking in to the emergency department he noticed the keys were still in the car so he moved the car to an area near where he parked the squad taking the keys inside to hand over at the nurse's desk. Once inside he found his partner trying to comfort a distraught woman and when Johnny walked up Roy introduced him to one of his neighbors

"I should have listened to your daughter, she told us to call an ambulance but Joe just wanted me to drive him." Julie Jackson rambled at Roy's side near to tears, "He just kept saying that if a little girl could take care of him it couldn't be all that bad."

-0-

At the DeSoto residence JoAnne had just finished putting dinner to the table her son was reluctantly setting. She was just reaching for the phone to call Mr. Hathaway to ask her to send her daughter home for dinner when the phone rang so she answered it.

"Hi Mom," Jenny started with a hesitant tone to her voice. "Mr. Jackson fell out of his tree and Mrs. Jackson just took him to the hospital, he kind of messed up his arm, they need me to stay with their two kids until they get back. Mrs. Hathaway is here with me telling me how to finish the dinner that Mrs. Jackson started." There was a long pause, "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No sweetheart, I'm not mad, but when are you going to get your homework done?"

"I didn't think about that," Jennifer answered then did think, "Maybe they won't be at the hospital too long." Then she thought again, "But Mr. Jackson's arm is really messed up. I think one of his arteries is kind of pinched. Do you think Chris would bring me my homework after dinner?"

-0-

Dinner at the DeSoto house was now over, Roy had called before they finished and told Jo that Mr. Jackson was going to be a while. He had stayed with Julie until the x-rays were finished and when he left they were sedating him so they could attempt to get his badly dislocated shoulder set back in place. He'd probably end up needing some surgery to repair torn tendons but that could wait a day or two. He also reported the Julie Jackson had tried to get someone to go relieve Jenny from babysitting but the only extended family she could find at home were Joe's parents and they were on their way to the hospital to await news on their son.

When the dinner left overs were put away Jo assigned her son to load the dishwasher and she took her daughter's school work to her.

As she walked down the street JoAnne's thoughts were on her daughter babysitting, she really didn't think Jenny was old enough but this had been an emergency. It was probably a good thing for Jenny to start getting a little experience in the world of babysitting since she was going to be getting a little sibling to watch over in about seven months. JoAnne's thoughts then turned to her husband and how she was going to break the news to him.

When she reached the Jackson home she found Mrs. Hathaway dozing in the corner of the sofa and the children playing with their own triangular bandages in the middle of the living room rug while Jennifer was in the kitchen washing up a full day's worth of dishes in the sink.

JoAnne laughed at not only her daughter's choice of entertainment but also the way the boys were playing with them. One boy had his triangular bandage folded into a strip and then tied around his head while making a howling sound and flapping his hand over his mouth. The other boy had only rolled a small part of the long end and had it tied around his head to cover his mouth and nose. He produced a pointed finger toward JoAnne after he let her in and growled in his most fierce sounding voice, "Stick 'em up."

"But if I Stick 'em up," JoAnne half played along, "I'll drop these heavy books and they might land on your head and hurt you."

"Are you going to make our babysitter do homework?"

"I am," JoAnne responded in her most mother sounding voice.

"Boy, I'm sure glad you're not my mom."

The young Jackson boy went back to playing with his brother and JoAnne took over with the dishes to give her daughter a chance to finish her homework. While she washed and dried the dishes she kept an eye on the two boys. One of them pretended to shoot the other with an imaginary bow and arrow then proceeded to use his head band to put the pretend injury in a sling. She was truly amazed with her daughter's influence.

JoAnne had finished the dishes before Jennifer had finished her homework so she sat at her side and quietly watched the boys while she finished. When she was done JoAnne added her adult influence to back up Jennifer's request that the boys get ready for bed and once they were off to get their pajamas on Jennifer carefully, without waking her, checked Mrs. Hathaway's blood pressure once again.

-0-

An hour later X-ray's had been done and the specialist was able to get the shoulder back in its socket restoring full blood flow to Mr. Jackson's arm and hand. Dr. Mickelson, Dr. Morton and Dr. Brackett were standing together in the hall relaxing after what had been a stressful procedure As Mr. Jackson was being prepared to have his arm casted.

"That man should have been transported in an ambulance and with an IV." Dr. Mickelson grumbled to whoever would listen, "That IV would have been a lot easier to start at the scene before he went into shock and with the proper medications the shock could have been prevented."

"We tried," Dr. Brackett spoke up shaking his hanging head.

"What was this about a kid treating him?" Dr. Mickelson questioned.

"She's the daughter of one of our paramedics. She has quite an aptitude toward medical matters and isn't afraid to use what she's learned when it's needed." Kell started to answer the question. "Still she's quite young and her skills are only slightly beyond the Boy Scout level of basic first aid."

While Dr. Brackett talked Dr. Mickelson reached down to the gurney that had been rolled out into the hallway where the multi designed triangular bandages still lay along with the cushion and newspaper that had been used to immobilized his patient. Reaching out the picking up the four triangles made of old sheets, each one a different design. Dr. Mickelson looked at Kell, "Are we talking about the mini medic that was in the news several times a few years ago?"

Kell smiled, "I know there were thousands of those triangular bandages made a couple of years ago but when ever I've seen one come through those doors on a patient it's just like she's signing her work."

-0-

Jennifer had just gotten the boys to sleep, by telling them one of the stories her Uncle Johnny had told her, when Julie Jackson returned from the hospital with her in-laws in tow.

"What I don't understand is why the person who tied his arm down didn't force him to go to the hospital in an ambulance?" Mrs. Jackson, Joe's mother, was asking as they walked in the door.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet our neighbors this is Mrs. Hathaway, she lives next door." Mrs. Hathaway had woken up from her nap just about the time Jennifer was shooing the two boys off to their beds. "This is Mrs. DeSoto she lives down the street." Then speaking to Jo, "you must be here to check up on your daughter. I'm so sorry to keep her up this late on a school night."

"I brought her homework down so she could finish it before she got too tired." JoAnne responded. Although she didn't like what had happened, she also understood where Julie was coming from. It had indeed been an emergency.

Julie then turned her attention to Jennifer who had just come down the hall declaring the boys were asleep. "And this is Jennifer DeSoto, she was the one who took care of Joe after he fell and if you need more of an answer to the question you were asking when we walked in, I'm not able to give it to you."

JoAnne smiled and fought to keep from laughing. There was clearly nothing her young and small for her age daughter could have done to force Joe Jackson to do anything he didn't want to do.

Mr. Jackson, Joe's father, produced a twenty dollar bill to pay the babysitter and his son's care giver. Jennifer was hesitant to accept it but JoAnne gave her a nod to let her know it would be okay so she did. Then Jennifer and her mother walked Mrs. Hathaway to her house before going home and putting a very tired Jennifer to bed.

-0-

On Roy's next shift he was at the hospital gathering supplies after bringing in a fall patient who likely broke her ankle. The nurse at the desk was just gathering the supplies he had requested when Kell placed a hand on his arm to get his attention. "Roy, could I see you in my office for a moment."

Johnny waved his partner off with a gesture that let him know he could take care of the supplies and Roy nervously followed the good doctor down the hall.

Once inside the office Dr. Brackett didn't go to his desk as Roy expected but instead opened his closet door and pulled a bag from the top shelf.

"I attended a meeting over the weekend where several medical suppliers were vying for our business. Whenever I attend these types of things they're always handing out sample equipment. I usually go for the pen sets or things like that but this time something caught my eye and I thought of your daughter." Kell handed the bag he had retrieved from the closet over to Roy who promptly opened the bag to see what it contained.

Inside were an adult sized blood pressure cuff and a slightly nicer stethoscope than the one Jennifer already had, both in the light blue color to match her bag and the smaller cuff that she already had. The sack was further packed with several packages of bandaging supplies, a foam c-collar, with a light blue cover, and three boxes of the new disposable thermometers that were becoming all the rage.

"When I saw the cuff I remembered how it would have been nice if we'd gotten a blood pressure reading on that shoulder injury she sent in a few days ago. When I commented that I knew a young first responded who made due with old newspapers and torn sheets who could use it they knew who I was talking about and several of the vendors couldn't wait to get some of their supplies into her hands."

"Thanks doc." Roy responded humbly.

"I know she's a little young for all of this but she has demonstrated that she knows how to use it. This way by the time she's old enough for people to take her seriously she'll have the supplies to do the job right. Oh and Dr. Mickelson is willing give her a tour of his office and talk to her about some of the things he does. He was really impressed by the way she immobilized that guy's shoulder even if he wouldn't take her suggestion to ride in, in an ambulance."

"I think she'll be more excited about the chance to take a tour of any medical facility than she will be all these new supplies." Roy smiled at the benefactor in front of him.

"After all the requests she's made of me and everyone else that works here, I figure as much," Kell slapped the proud father on the shoulder and then returned to work.


	3. One Week Later

**One Week Later**

Jennifer DeSoto walked into the quiet house having just come from the school bus. Chris would be staying late every day this week to try out for the track team.

Jenny made her customary afterschool stop at the refrigerator for a snack where she learned why the house was so quiet. On the refrigerator door was a note with large writing: 'Mom and Dad at the doctor's might be home late, please be good and get started on homework.'

Jennifer looked at the note and remembered that her father had fixed breakfast for her and her brother that morning because her mother had a really bad stomach ache.

"I hope the Doctor can help mom feel better," Jennifer said to herself as she took pride in herself for choosing an apple and a glass of milk before sitting at the kitchen table to start her homework. With her math completed in just minutes Jennifer started to think about what she dared make for dinner to help her mother out. She'd helped her mother cook many times but lacked confidence when she thought about going it alone. Feeling slightly empowered by her sudden thrust into babysitting the week earlier Jennifer started looking through the pantry. She noticed a can of stew that had an interesting looking recipe on the side of it. All she'd have to do was cook some rice then poor the warmed stew over the top, that sounded simple enough. At least it did until she read over the instructions of how to cook the rice.

But the very resourceful Jennifer had an ace up her sleeve. She went to the phone and called her Super Grandmother. Mrs. Hathaway was thrilled to talk young Jennifer through the process of cooking rice and stayed on the phone with her talking her through every step of the process until the rice was simmering on low, the lid applied and the timer set. Jennifer had just replaced the phone on the hook when her attention was drawn to frantic pounding on her door.

The frantic pounding continued until Jennifer got to the door and looked out the side window to see who it was. Standing there looking just as panicked as her pounding had sounded was Mrs. Turner from down the street, Jennifer quickly opened the door.

"I need your father, my baby, there's been an accident." Mrs. Turner spoke through her tears pointing toward their home four doors down.

"He's at the doctors with my mom," Jennifer called out before she ran for her special dirty blue and wearing at the corners first aid bag that was hanging on the coat rack in the laundry room. "Have you called the fire department?"

"I think, Ken, Ken was going to do that, but we've got to hurry. He's dying."

Mrs. Turner wasn't able to keep up with Jennifer as she ran at her fullest speed to give the best aid she could offer while they waited for the professionals to arrive. She had no idea what awaited her but her mind raced through the ABC's of first aid as she ran.

When she saw the family's truck parked partway into the street and two tiny feet underneath Jenny didn't think for a second before she dove under the truck and crawled forward on her elbows until she was at the side of the motionless five year old child.

-0-

Roy drove quietly; JoAnne was reclined in the passenger seat dozing after the procedure she had endured. They had just learned they were pregnant a little over a week ago and Roy had mixed emotions about their having another child but now that everything was over he felt the desire for another baby to hold. He also knew all of this would be harder on his wife that it was on him.

JoAnne had started with cramps and spotting the night before and they knew what was happening. A call to her doctor confirmed what they really already knew, that there was nothing medically that could be done to prevent the miscarriage. It was recommended that she go to bed since the doctor knew of Roy's training and that he would know what to do if she were to need further medical attention. Shortly after Chris and Jenny were safely at school it was all over. Roy then made and appointment and took his wife and a bottle filled with what medicine referred to as Products of Conception to the Dr. Office to make sure his wife would be alright. They had both expressed relief that they hadn't yet told their children or anyone else about the pregnancy.

Roy was just about to turn onto his street when he was detoured by a traffic cop. As he followed the officer's waving hand he noticed emergency vehicles down the street. As he looked at the scene outside his windshield, he felt relief. The vehicles were not far enough down the street to be at his house and with the presence of a fire engine, Squad, and ambulance in addition to several police cars, Roy knew things were being taken care of so that he could take the long way home around the block and focus on taking care of his wife and deciding what to do about dinner.

When he reached the other end of the street another set of police officers were there trying to keep cars from driving up the street but Roy was able to roll down his window and explain where he lived and that he was just going home. Once he added the information that his wife wasn't feeling well and that they'd just come from the doctors and needed to get her into bed he was allowed passage.

Roy drove straight to his drive way and pulled in, he felt no need to investigate the emergency scene and only a slight amount of curiosity as to what was going on. JoAnne was his priority right now. She needed him to take care of her tonight.

Roy had called home to check on his children before they left the Doctor's office but in three attempts several minutes apart all he got for his efforts was a busy signal. Once he had his wife settled in, he would have a word with his children about tying up the phone.

Roy pulled into the driveway and helped his wife into the house. He would lay her down on the sofa for now, he still needed to change the sheets on their bed. When he reached the door he was alerted by the sound of the smoke detector and being the firefighter that he was he sat his wife down on the top step and hurried into the house to fight the fire.

The source of the smoke was easy to find and all Roy really needed to do was take the pan off the stove and place it in the sink under running water before turning off the stove. He then opened the kitchen sliders to let the smoke escape and moved around to get a few more windows open as he searched for his children. Finding the house empty Roy helped his wife to the back deck where there was fresh air and was just easing her into the lounge when he heard the front door open and close.

"Hey Dad," Chris called out once he walked through the house and noticed his parents on the back deck. "What's going on up the street?"

"I don't know," Roy answered his son with a little bit of anger in his voice. With one look at his son he was aware that he had just come home from track tryouts. The pot left to burn on the stove was not his doing. It was clear in his mind that Jennifer had tried to help with dinner but had been distracted by the sirens and went to see what was going on, forgetting to turn off the stove. "Would you please get your mother a blanket and stay with her while I go find your sister."

When Chris returned with a blanket Roy walked around the house and in the direction of all the excitement in the neighborhood. He was just pushing himself past the gathering crowd when he was stopped by a police officer he didn't know. Judging from his youthful appearance Roy guessed he was fresh from the academy. Judging from the lack of color in the young man's face Roy guessed some blood must have been involved.

Roy was reaching for his identification as he scanned the area looking for his daughter, that's when he saw her sitting on the bumper of 20's squad with a blanket wrapped around her as she was getting her blood pressure taken.

"That girl the paramedics are working on is my daughter," Roy choose to identify himself that way rather than to produce his fire department issued ID.

Just as he knew he would be, Roy was lead to his daughter's side and as they walked he noticed the coroner's wagon pulling onto the scene and his attention was drawn to the, way too small lump under the blanket that was spread out under the truck that was half in the driveway half in the street. As every muscle in his body began to tie in knots Roy found himself looking over the scene not just with the eyes of a paramedic but the curious eyes of a neighbor. The door to the Turner's home was open and coming through it were Mandy Turner's cries of anguish as he reached his daughter he saw a glazed stare and no recognition.

The blood pressure cuff around her arm was being deflated and Paramedic, Don Altman quickly reached up and cupping Jenny's head in his hands he helped her to lay flat on the bumper as he lifted her legs up with his other hand.

At that point Don turned to see who the shadow coming behind him belonged to. "DeSoto, it's good to see you, we're a little short handed here, my partner is in the house dealing with several family members and a few neighbors of that code F under the truck over there. I'm sure he could use all the help he can get."

Roy just stepped forward and placed his hand on Jenny's head, Panic jumped into his throat when she made no response to his touch.

"This one's my daughter," Roy finally explained his unwillingness to leave this spot to help his fellow paramedic.

"Jenny, Jenny sweetheart," Roy spoke as he rubbed the top of her head, "Come on honey look at daddy."

With still no signs of recognition coming Roy turned to Don, "One of the police officers pulled me out of the house to look at her, she was sitting on the curb right there," he pointed to the section of the curb nearest the truck hovering over the covered body, "I can't find any sign of an injury she must have seen what happened and is emotionally traumatized by it. Her vitals are pretty low I was just going to send them in with one of the officers so Kirk can phone them in, the radio is tied up with three accidents and a coronary." The man spoke in terms he knew Roy understood as he waved one of the firefighters standing by over with the paper he had torn from his notebook. "I assume we have your permission to treat?"

Roy managed to nod his head in the form of a reply as he proceeded to rub his daughter's arms aggressively in an attempt to arouse her while they waited for the treatment instructions to be brought out from the house. Jenny was finally turning her head to look at him when someone from the coroner's office carried Jenny's first responder bag and her child sized blood pressure cuff over to the squad.

Roy had yet to give Jenny the bigger cuff and supplies Dr. Brackett had given him for her. JoAnne had suggested they save them for Christmas and Roy had agreed. He was wondering if there was room in his daughter's bag for the added items anyway.

"These must belong to you guys." the man in the dark one piece suit commented as he handed the items over. Roy focused on the items in the man's hands and knew more than he wanted to. "Can you tell me if the kid had a pulse when you arrived?"

"NO," Don responded, "That's not our stuff. We were told by the police officer on site when we arrived that the victim was a code f and have only been working with the family members."

"That's my daughter's equipment," Roy finally spoke up after a hard swallow then he turned his attention back to Jenny, so that was why she was so out of it, Jenny had done more than just come to watch. Roy looked back at the small body being carefully pulled from beneath the truck; this was his daughter's first slap in the face by the reality of rescue work. Her first face to face meeting with mortality.


	4. Daddy Can't Make Everything Better

**Daddy Can't Make Everything Better This Time**

The quiet whimpers, as heart wrenching as they were, were also music to Roy's ears as he took Jenny's bag from the coroner and slipped the strap over his own shoulder before turning one hundred percent of his attention to his daughter. Not as a paramedic, there was one of those on hand, but as a father wanting to hold her tight and make everything all better.

Kneeling next to his daughter and still trying to stay out of the paramedic's way, Roy started to rub the side of her face and brush her hair away.

"Hey there sweetie, can you look at Daddy?" Roy's pleads were met with the turn of Jenny's head in his direction. The eyes that had once been blank and glazed were now filling with tears and focused on him.

"When will I be big enough to learn how to do CPR?" Jenny whimpered.

Without looking to anyone for permission Roy scooped his daughter into his arms and cupping her little head into the crook of his neck started to rock her back and forth. "I'm afraid it will be a while sweetie," Roy answered his little girl, "I'm sure you did everything you could though."

Roy looked to the coroner behind him his eyes questioning and pleading for confirmation that she hadn't done anything to cause the death of the child under the blanket.

"I don't think it would have made any difference if she did," the man answered and Roy became aware that someone else was there. Turning he was able to see a police detective standing with a note book in his hands.

"Sir, I've been told that your daughter may have seen what happened, do you think she can tell me what she saw?"

Roy just held his daughter tighter and accepted the help of two of his fellow firefighters to get up and sit on the bumper of the squad while he still held his little Jenny in his arm.

"Who?" Roy asked as he pointed with his head toward the blanket being lifted into a body bag.

"According to our information, it's a boy by the name of Alan James Turner, do you know the boy?"

Roy sighed and took in a deep breath trying to keep his tears and emotions under control before he answered with the nod of his head.

"I helped him be born," Jenny sobbed into her father's shoulder.

Paramedic Don Altman reached over and took hold of Jenny's wrist to count a repeat pulse. Roy held still as he watched his fellow paramedic do his job, when he pulled his hand away Roy gave him a questioning look he understood.

"It's stronger and slower, let's get a new blood pressure shall we." He then once again started to pump up the blood pressure cuff that was still around Jenny's arm. Before he released the air he gave Roy a nod of his head that Roy knew ment the readings were better than before.

Roy's memory was quickly taken back to the one other time he held his daughter in this condition. It had been at the station when JoAnne had brought her in not knowing if she had a problem or not since Jenny hadn't been injured. It was the day she had helped to deliver a baby, helped with the instructions given by her Uncle Johnny and of course the mother who found herself in, what she described as, instant labor. That had been five years ago and the baby boy she helped deliver was given the name of Alan James Turner.

"Did she see what happened?" the police detective brought Roy's mind back to the present crisis. He wasn't going to be able to tell his little girl that everything was alright this time.

Jenny's head shook against her father's shoulder in response to the man's question. As her father held her tight she turned her head away from his shoulder to speak.

"Mrs. Turner pounded on our door, she was really scared and said there was an accident, she was looking for my daddy but he wasn't home. I went with her to see if I could help until the fire department got here.

"He was bleeding from his head so I climbed under to hold pressure on it till the fire department got here. His eyes were open but it was like he wasn't really seeing anything, and his pupils were real big, I couldn't see what color his eyes were anymore. He wasn't breathing real good and the sides of his chest were going up and down different instead of together like they're sposed to. I couldn't find a pulse in his wrist but he had one in his neck, it was hard to feel but it was there a little. When I checked for a temple pulse I couldn't find one so I put my blood pressure cuff on his arm. When I pumped it up the pulse stopped before it got to fifty on the gage." Jenny paused and reached up to take a hold of her daddy's shirt in her fist and held on. "I pumped it up to check it again but there wasn't a pulse the second time. I couldn't find one anywhere else either."

Jenny turned to look at her father with pleading eyes. "I blew in his mouth but I wasn't sure if it was doing any good. When the policeman came he got under the truck with me and he started to help, after he checked the neck for a pulse then he put his hands on Alan's chest like he was going to do CPR but then he just closed Alan's eyes with his hand and told me to get out from under the truck. I didn't want to, but he took me by the arms and pulled me out then told me to sit down on the curb. Nobody was doing anything to help him. Alan's dead isn't he daddy?"

Roy closed his eyes and let out a long hitched breath before he pulled his daughter close again and answered, "I'm afraid so sweetheart, there was nothing anyone could do for him."

Jenny's eyes filled up and her lips quivered, "But he's just a little kid."

"I know honey, I know, but it happens sometimes," Roy's voice was also quivering then he turned panicked eyes to firefighter paramedic Don Altman when his Jenny went limp in his arms.

Don quickly gathered another set of vitals and Roy noticed the professional concern in his eyes as he let the air out of the blood pressure cuff. Roy was coaxed to lay his daughter flat with her legs slightly elevated, which Roy was able to do and still keep her on his lap.

Don then pulled the biophone from the squad compartment and set up to break through other communications going on at Rampart.

An IV and a little atropine later Jenny was stable but still unresponsive and Roy was being coaxed to lay his daughter on the ambulance gurney that had been rolled next to his feet. As he helped to load his daughter into the back of the ambulance Roy's thoughts turned once again to his wife.

"My wife is at home she's not feeling well we have to stop and get her," Roy explained.

"Where do you live," Don questioned.

Because of all the emergency vehicles on the scene the ambulance was parked in front of the house just next to the DeSoto's so all Roy had to do was point. Don gave a nod of his head and stood in the open doors of the ambulance to wait for Roy to gather up his wife.

Roy ran for the house and found JoAnne standing in the open front door trying to see what was going on. She still had the blanket Chris had gotten for her wrapped around her shoulders as she leaned against the door frame. Chris was at her side trying to steady her and still see for himself what was going on. The sight of the station wagon labeled coroner told everyone more than they wanted to know.

"Roy, what happened?" Jo asked as Roy simply swept her off her feet and turned to carry her toward the ambulance motioning for Chris to follow.

"Little Alan Turner was run over by his father's truck. He didn't make it. Jen tried to help and now she's in shock we've got to take her to Rampart." Roy spoke quickly as he effortlessly carried his wife to the back of the ambulance and helped her in before turning to see Chris had stopped some distance back.

Roy hurried back and placed his arm around his shoulders and his other hand at the side of his son's rapidly blanching face.

"But Dad, Alan's just a little kid," Chris exclaimed in disbelief.

"I know son," Roy said as he pulled his son tight then hurried him over to the cab of the ambulance.

As the ambulance pulled out Roy stood for a moment trying to make sense of everything before he turned to get his car and follow. Before he had managed to get very far authoritative hands took him by the shoulders and guided him to the passenger side of the squad and shut the door behind him.

The squad stayed right behind the ambulance as it raced toward the hospital using lights and sirens. They were half way to the hospital before Roy noticed that Marco Lopez was driving the squad.

"We'll have you there in a minute Roy," Marco noticed the glance in his direction as he did his part to keep pace with the ambulance ahead of him.

"Thanks Marco," Roy spoke then rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. "You must be pulling some overtime."

"Not really," Marco talked as he continued to drive. "I needed to trade a couple of shifts so I can play in the soccer finals this month."

"That's right, I remember you telling me," Roy started getting his breathing under control, he welcomed the conversation about something other than the crisis they were racing away from. "I don't think I congratulated you for making it to the finals."

Marco didn't respond he just kept his eyes on the traffic and focused on keeping the ambulance ahead of him in sight.

When Marco stopped to put the squad in reverse so he could back in next to the ambulance Roy climbed out and hurried over to the ambulance. The paramedic and the ground so Roy reached up and helped his wife down before turning and placing his arm around his son that the driver had brought to his side.

"Excuse me," the ambulance driver gained Roy's attention. "Isn't that the little girl that did a bunch of those commercials for the fire departments first responder classes?"

"Yeah," Roy answered quickly before he guided his wife and son through the doors after his daughter. When he reached the out cove where the wheelchairs were stored Roy grabbed on and put JoAnne in it before pulling Chris tight to his side again before catching up with the gurney that was stopped in the hall while Dr. Morton performed his initial assessment.

Dr. Morton looked up into the face of the paramedic he knew well and the look on Roy's face as well as his son held tight to his side and his wife in the wheel chair Roy was pushing, demanded at least sitting positions if not laying positions as soon as possible.

"Dix." Dr. Morton called then pointed to his patient's family with a nod of his head. "I recommend Kell's office."

Dixie moved next to Roy and with a hand on his shoulder started to steer him in the direction of Dr. Brackett's office where it was quite and out of the public's view.

Roy resisted keeping watch on his daughter as she was moved into the treatment room, "now come on Roy, you know she'll get the best of care, let's take care of the rest of you."

"I can get there Dix," Roy realized he needed to get JoAnne and Chris someplace quiet, "Please stay with Jen, she needs a familiar face, someone who understands. That little boy was alive when she got there, but he was gone when the police arrived ahead of the squad."

"Okay," Dixie gave Roy what she knew he needed most at the moment. "I'll stay with her but I want you to take the rest of your family into Kell's office and try to relax."

Roy agreed and had no sooner helped his wife to lay down on the sofa behind the closed door and then sit Chris in the wheelchair than one of Dixie's nurses came in with warm blankets for everyone and the tools to gather a set of vitals on everyone.


	5. The Phone Call

**The Phone Call**

Hank Stanly was sitting on the floor of his garage changing the brake shoes on his truck. This was something that he would really rather have just taken the truck to the shop and paid someone else to do it but it translated into one on one time with his son who liked to do things with his father so Hank agreed to do the job at home after his son had returned from school. While they worked James Stanley was talking about a group of boys who were behaving kind of strange and Hank was listening carefully to every word his son spoke trying to decide if the boys were just sowing their teenage oats or if they might be experimenting with drugs or into something else that someone in authority needed to be alerted to.

As he listened he had the parts of his front brake assembly taken apart when his wife opened the kitchen door and called out. "Hank Phone, it's one of your men and he says it's very important."

Hank let out an exasperated sigh and took a second to decide not to just ask his wife to take a message before he excused himself from his son and got up to go answer the phone. Because his hands were covered in car grease Hank just leaned his head toward the phone and Emily held it to his ear.

"This is Captain Hank Stanley how can I help you?"

-0-

Marco was standing at the pay phone in the Emergency Departments waiting room waiting for his captain to come to the phone. While he waiting the two paramedics out of station 20 walked up to him and declared they were ready to go, Dinner was expected to be ready when they got back and Don was hungry.

Finally Captain Stanley came on the phone so Marco spoke fast. "Cap, this is Marco. I'm pulling a shift out of 20's to cover for the shift I need off for my soccer match," "Good, I'm glad you remember, anyway we just had a really bad run, near DeSoto's place. It was an auto/Pedestrian accident and the boy didn't make it. Anyway they had to bring JoAnne and Jenny to the hospital in an ambulance, Jenny went in to deep shock, and the cap thought Roy was really rattled so he put him in the squad for me to bring in behind them. Now he's here alone and really could use a friend and he'll need a ride home when the doctors are done with his wife and daughter."

-0-

Marco was talking so fast Hank was having difficulty following what he was saying but before he could ask for further details he could hear the tones on the paramedics handy talky going off through the phone and he could only respond to Marco's, 'I've got to go' by saying, "I'll take care of everything."

Once Marko had hung up Hank stood with his dirty hands in the air thinking through what Marco had just told him, JoAnne and Jenny taken to the hospital in an ambulance and the boy didn't make it.

Suddenly Hank lost every ounce of color in his face and he had to lean against the door frame to keep from falling to the floor. In his mind there was only one translation to the message he had just been given. Roy DeSoto's son had just been killed.

As Hank worked to catch his breath he also thought of the truck breaks in progress, the conversation with his son in progress, that Roy was going to need some time off work and the department Chaplin and crisis councilor would need to be called, as well as the rest of his men. When he was finally able to breathe again his heart went out to Roy all alone while the doctors were working on his remaining family members.

The breaks would have to wait. "Emily could you please dial John Gage and hold the phone back to my ear? When I'm done with this call and possibly one more I'm going to need to borrow your Edsel"

Emily did as she was told, she could tell by the look on her husband's face that something serious had happened, something seriously bad. She moved quickly to the phone list that was taped to the wall next to the phone and dialed the phone number next to the name John Gage. The line was busy.

Hank, now able to stand on his own feet without leaning against the wall, moved quickly to the kitchen sink and began to scrub his hands clean while calling to his son, "James, we're going to have to take care of that later. Can you carefully block the truck up and then put a blanket over the parts and tools so nothing gets lost."

When Hank's hands were clean, it took three washings; he walked back over to the phone and dialed John again. This time he answered the phone.

"John, this is Captain Stanley, I need you to sit down son." "Are you sitting down?" "I just got a call from Marco, he's pulling a shift at station 20 today and they just had a call near Roy's house. Both Jen and JoAnne have been taken to the hospital. And John, the call was for an Auto/Pedestrian accident. Marco said the boy didn't make it. Marco got called out again while he was on the phone but I think he was talking about Roy's son Chris." "No, NO I don't know any more details; I'm on my way to the hospital now. I thought you'd want to be there." "No, I haven't called the others yet. I want to get to Roy as quickly as I can, I'll call the rest from the hospital."

The call was ended and Hank was reaching for his keys and a jacket. His wife having heard what was said on the phone called out to her oldest son putting him in charge of his siblings and announced she was going with.

-0-

John sat in his apartment, when Captain Stanley told him to sit down he knew that his initial gut feeling was right on. Now that the call had been completed John felt like he couldn't breathe.

'Chris, no not Chris, how could he be gone?" Finally able to force himself to breathe again John's thoughts turned to his partner and best friend. He had to be there for him, help him in any way he could. He had to get to Roy's side as fast as he could. John grabbed his keys in one hand and his jacket with the other pulling the door shut behind him he ran to his Rover as if he had just gotten a rescue call.

-0-

At the hospital Roy, his wife and son were still sequestered in Dr. Brackett's office. One of the student nurses had started by bringing in three warmed blankets and wrapped one around each of the people in the office, including Roy. Then each person had a set of vitals gathered and recorded, including Roy. She then left but returned a few moments later with some juice for each person in the room, including Roy.

Now that they were alone. Roy had managed to climb under his wife's head and pulled her against his body to rest while he held on to her with one arm as he reached out to his son with his other hand and alternated between rubbing his head and squeezing his shoulder.

There had been questions of: "How did it happen? How could it have happened? Why Alan? How were his parents and siblings dealing with what happened?" None of the answers Roy knew.

Right now they were all silent and holding on to each other. Right now they were just silently trying to understand their own feelings while waiting for news on Jen.

Roy had lost all track of time when his quiet thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Morton coming through the door. Everyone sat at attention as Dr. Morton pulled a chair over and sat down to face Roy and his wife with Chris off to the side.

"She's stable," He spoke in terms he knew Roy would understand, Dr. Morton trusted that he would do any translating that was needed for his wife and son. "She woke up for a few minutes and started to cry, Dixie held her, she just kept asking what more she could have done."

It was clear by the tone of his voice and his broken dialog that this was one case that was hard on Dr. Morton. "I've given her a sedative and I'd like to move her into an observation room where we can keep an eye on her blood pressure, probably through the night."

"Whatever you think is best," Roy heard coming out of his mouth but only after it had been said did he start to think about his wife and son and their needs.

"Roy, I know you're daughter is destined for medical school of some kind, but she is so young and unequipped to deal emotionally with these kinds of rescues, she really never should have been there."

"I know," Roy answered then wiped the moisture from his eyes. "The mother came to the house looking for me, she was looking for me while her husband was calling for help but I wasn't home at the time. Jen, Jen was just, Jen was just trying to do what she does, whatever she could until help arrived, professional help that is."

Dr. Morton understood, he had heard Roy talk of his apprehensions concerning his daughter's aptitude many times and knew this was one of his worst nightmares coming to fruition. He had also been in young Jennifer's line of questioning in her quest to become more proficient in her ability to take care of someone until more fully trained help arrived. He knew she had every intention of being that more fully trained help someday. The girl knew she had limits to her abilities and she hated everyone. Not even he could make her older and more listened to and this case was not one that could be dealt with using her brightly colored triangular bandages. From what little he knew it sounded as if this case was even beyond his ability to save the boy's life.

"I think there's a good chance she's going to need some counseling," Dr. Morton added.

"I'd appreciate it if you could set something up while she's still here Doc. We might all need a little help getting through this one. That kid wasn't just some statistic I've never met before, he was a neighbor, He's been in our home many times with his sister and brother. Twice I helped search the neighborhood for him only to find him curled up with Mrs. Carlton's golden Lab sound asleep." "She had to put the dog to sleep a couple of months ago when he fell down the steps to her house and broke his hip."

Roy shook his head and wiped at the moisture in his eyes again. "This all feels like a nightmare and I just want to wake up. I want to get up and wash my face and then go back to sleep to a different dream."

All Dr. Morton could do was give Roy's shoulder a good squeeze, "I'll have a nurse come get you when we have your daughter settled in a room. I'm sure she wants to wash her face and get a different dream too. She's going to need all of you for a while."

-0-

John was the first to arrive at the hospital. He had parked in the Emergency overflow parking and ran in through the entrance he knew best.

He had just found someone he hoped could tell him where Roy was and had asked with his emotionally effected voice when Captain Stanley and is wife came through the door hand in hand. Hank saw John quickly and just stepped up to his side. Both men were fighting with all they had to keep their emotions under control, both reminding themselves that they needed to be strong for Roy, JoAnne and little Jennifer.

"Wait here," they were told and the nurse walked away to find the information they were asking for, leaving them standing in the hall between the treatment rooms and the waiting area.

Dr. Morton stepped out of a treatment room and noticed the two plain, or rather grubby clothed firemen standing at the end of the hall way and motioned them to him. He didn't have to motion twice.

Once they were at his side Dr. Morton lowered his voice to keep everyone around from hearing what he had to say.

"I'm real glad to see you guys here, they really need their friends right now. This thing has been hard on all of them." All Johnny and Hank could do was nod their heads in acknowledgement of what the doctor was saying although Johnny wanted to punch the doctor for so understating the obvious.

"They're right in there," Dr. Morton pointed the way. "See what you can do to get them to eat something will you. They really need to keep their strength up."

With the information that was needed given, Dr. Morton turned his attentions to his next patient and Johnny led the way to the room they'd been pointed to while Hank fallowed close behind holding his wife's hand. They paused at the closed door and all three of them took in deep breaths and took just a moment to steel themselves for the benefit of those on the other side of the door who needed them.

Then without knocking Johnny quietly pushed the door open and took in the scene. Little Jennifer was in the hospital bed wearing the hospital gown and her arm taped to an arm board with an IV running. JoAnne was in the bed at her side, a second pillow had been provided and she was covered with a blanket as she dosed with her arm around her little girl's waist. Roy was in the chair at the side of the bed, his looks screamed of the grief and fear he was feeling.

All of the guests were shocked to see the lifeless boy in his arms. Chris was bundled in a blanket as his limbs hung limp under the blanket as he lay draped across Roy's lap, his head resting on his father's shoulder as if he were simply sleeping.

Johnny knew they allowed parents to hold their dead children to find a way to say their good-byes but he thought Chris would have been taken to the morgue by now.

Silently and without being noticed Johnny stepped up behind Roy and placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a start.

As Roy jumped in his chair Chris's eyes flew open, "Uncle Johnny!" he cried and flew off of his father's lap and wrapped his arms around the trusted family friend's waist as he buried his face in Johnny's stomach to hide his emotions.

John's total relief was overshadowed by the feeling that he was holding a ghost. The look on Hank's face was a mirror of John's.


	6. Pulling Together

**Pulling together**

Since it was rather obvious that he had misunderstood something Hank turned his mind back to the phone call and tried to replay every word Marco had said through his mind. It was true that Marco hadn't told him that Chris had been killed he had just come to that conclusion when JoAnne and Jennifer had been talked about as being taken to Rampart with no further details other than to say Jennifer was in deep shock. He had talked of Roy being placed in the squad by the captain at the scene and Hank had just assumed the worst when there had been no mention of Chris. As he watched the color come back into Johnny's face Hank was glad he hadn't called the rest of the guys yet.

"I know I must look bad but you guys look like you've seen a ghost." Roy commented quietly as he stood to shake hands with his friends whom he was glad to see.

"Marco gave me a call to let me know you were here and needed someone to give you a ride home. He got a call while he was on the phone and didn't have time to give me all of the details so after he hung up I tried to piece together what he did tell me and came up with some wrong conclusions." Cap explained.

"Wrong conclusions?" Roy questioned clearly quite confused.

Hank let out a deep breath and locked his eyes on Chris. "He told me there was a code F then said your wife and daughter were taken to the hospital and you were put in the squad but no mention of—" he gave a nod in the direction of the boy who was still hanging on to Johnny as if his life depended on it.

Roy closed his eyes with understanding and shook with terror as he placed his hand on his son's head. Finally John gained enough control and bent down to hold his claimed nephew so that the boy's arms could now be wrapped around his neck.

Seeing that his son was being given the affection he needed Roy let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his son's head while shaking his own.

"It was a neighbor boy," Roy spoke softly, "just a few doors down the street."

Roy then turned his gaze back to the hospital bed and his sedated little hero. "While the father was on the phone calling the department, the mother ran to my house trying to find me. Jen was home alone so she ran to see what she could do until the squad arrived. From the report Jen gave the police investigator he was still alive when she got there but-, the first police officer on scene called it." Roy paused and chewed on his lip for a moment.

"Jo," he gasped then tried again. "Jo had a miscarriage this morning, we spent most of the day at the doctor's office. When we got home we were detoured around the accident scene. I was helping Jo into the house when I heard the smoke alarm. I went inside to find a pot of something burning on the stove, by the time I put pot in the sink and opened up some windows and door to let the smoke out I realized no one was home and knew where Jennifer had to be." Roy chewed on his lip in anger with himself. "I was so angry with her for leaving the house without turning off the stove. When Chris came home I had him watch Jo and I went to find her. When I first saw her she was sitting on the bumper of the squad being treated for shock. They let me go to her and she was so unresponsive," Tears were starting to build up in his eyes but he held them in. "When the coroner brought her bag over thinking it was the paramedics they had the blood pressure cuff separate and I knew, I knew she had done more than just see it happen."

Hank reached up and gave his friend's shoulder a supportive squeeze, then thinking he was trying to steer Roy's thought to a happier time, "Sounds just like the time JoAnne brought her to the station after she delivered that baby."

Roy's emotions took his voice away as he scrunched up the muscles in his face to fight back the tears.

Hank helped him to sit on the second bed in the room and rubbed his back, finally Roy was able to speak again.

"It was ten times worse Cap. She responded to me a little and was able to tell the police officer what she knew then she asked me if the kid was dead. . . the little boy under the truck was the same one she helped deliver the first time she was like this. She held him when he came into this world and she held him when he left it. Once I confirmed he was gone she just went limp in my arms, her blood pressure dropped so low they had to give her atropine."

"He was just a little kid," Chris cried into his adopted uncle's ear. Johnny pulled him tighter in his arms and just held on tight.

"You all need to eat something," Emily Stanley started to mother the group once the emotions gained a little control. "What sounds good?"

"I'm not really hungry," Roy declared, "But Chris must be starved after track practice." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed several paper bills over to Chris. "I bet your uncle Johnny would take you to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Could you bring back some soup for your mom?"

Johnny agreed and Emily went along as well leaving Hank to sit with Roy and talk of how he was handling everything, of his needs for time off work and the resources that the fire department had to offer for him and his family.

When the food crew returned they had something for everybody and Johnny's jacket was draped around Chris's shoulders. Johnny then simply placed the warm club sandwich in Roy's hand and guided it to his mouth for the first bite. That was all it took for Roy to realize he was hungry after all.

Jenny continued to sleep and medications given to JoAnne for post miscarriage cramping kept her groggy and dozing at her daughter's side through the evening. Hank and Emily eventually left taking Chris home with them for the night but Johnny stayed. As the night wore on and the sedatives wore off Jenny started to move in her sleep, her movements shown of unpleasant dreams and every time she started moving Roy or JoAnne would reach out and touch her, caress her face and brush her hair away while they talked soothingly of everything being alright. They knew it was a lie, but one their little girl needed for a while at least.

When JoAnne needed to take a trip to the bathroom Roy was at her side to make sure she was steady on her feet. Johnny slipped in next to his little princess while they were gone. Holding her hand and rubbing her fingers.

When Roy and JoAnne returned they began to talk. They kept their conversations quiet but their voices still disturbed Jenny's sleep. Still there were so many questions JoAnne wanted to ask and most of them Roy didn't have the answers for. There was also the need to talk together and come to a joint understanding about how their lives were going to proceed from this point.

Johnny convinced them to go to the cafeteria where they could talk more freely and get something to eat now that Jo's stomach was settled down. Hesitantly they agreed because Johnny would remain at Jenny's side.

While Roy and JoAnne were gone, and they were only gone for fifteen minutes, the nurse came in to check Jenny's vitals. As the cuff was being inflated Jenny opened her eyes and looked around.

"It's alright sweetheart," Johnny responded to her awaking.

Jenny didn't say anything she just watched the nurse do her work then carefully lifted her arm to see the IV taped down.

"Now that you're awake young lady, do you need to go to the bathroom" the nurse asked with a friendly smile as she removed the blood pressure cuff from around Jenny's arm.

Jenny nod her head and sat up in the bed. Johnny helped pull the blankets off of her and the nurse helped her to the bathroom with her IV and stayed with her till she was done then brought her back to her bed.

Johnny was eager to tuck her blankets back around her and kept a smile on his face. Johnny had been able to tell that her blood pressure was holding where it belonged. She looked good and he didn't want to do anything to change that. While Johnny tucked the girl in the nurse did her charting.

"It says here young lady that you haven't had anything to eat for quite awhile are you hungry?"

Jenny thought for a while and then nod her head.

"I'll go order you something to eat then." The nurse spoke pleasantly and left the room.

"You're Mom and Dad just went to get a little something to eat themselves they'll be back any minute." Johnny leaned forward and talked to Jenny while he smoothed her blankets out and raised the head of her bed before encouraging her to rest back. He was growing concerned that she hadn't spoken yet.

Jenny took another long look at her IV line.

"That's just so the doctors can give you medicine if you need it." Johnny explained.

"Am I going to be okay?" Jenny asked in a frightened voice.

Johnny sighed in relief at the sound of her voice, "Yes sweetheart you're going to be just fine. You just got a little shocky and your blood pressure got too low there for a little while."

Johnny once again took Jenny's hand in his as he made sure she knew she had his full attention. "How are you feeling right now?"

Jenny didn't answer she worried her lower lip with her teeth. "Does mommy still have a tummy ache?"

"She's doing a lot better," Johnny answered letting the little girl in the bed lead the conversation. "Your Dad took her to the doctors today, well yesterday now and the doctor was able to help her feel a lot better." Jenny still looked hesitant, "You're mommy and daddy will be here in a minute you can see for yourself when she gets here."

As if on cue Roy and JoAnne came through the door and smiles grew on their faces when they saw that their daughter was sitting up talking.

"Hey sweetie, you're awake." Roy hurried around the bed and sat on the side of it and started to rub her legs as JoAnne sat on the other side of the bed and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"How are you feeling honey?" JoAnne asked.

Jenny got a sudden panicked look on her face as she sat up straight in bed, "I think I left the stove on!"

"It's alright sweetie," Roy leaned forward and placed his hand on her forearm, "I turned it off. The rice you were cooking burned but other than that everything is alright."

"That was so good of you to try and fix dinner by yourself." JoAnne praised her daughter

Jenny once again leaned back in the bed and looked at each person around her. "Where's Chris?"

"He went with Mr. and Mrs. Stanley to their house for the night," Jo answered, still brushing her hand through Jenny's hair as she talked.

"Alan's really dead isn't he?" Jenny said the hard thing that everyone else was afraid to.

"Yes," Roy was the one to answer. "He was hurt too bad, there was nothing you could do to help him."

"If you had been there could you have helped him?"

"No sweetheart no one was able to help him," Roy answered, "He was just hurt too bad."

"What if you had had your de, defab,-"

"Defibrillator?" Johnny tried to supply the word Jenny was trying for.

"Yeah, that thing, if you had one would you have been able to save him?" this time Jenny locked eyes with Johnny for her answer.

"I can't know that for sure without knowing what his injuries were but not very likely honey. It doesn't work when there's lots of trauma, injuries to the body," Johnny answered honestly.

Jenny sat silently in obvious thought before she threw herself into her mother's arms crying. She managed to pull the IV out in the process and Johnny was the fastest one to apply pressure to stop the slight bleeding. Leaving Roy to work his way around to the other side of the bed next to his wife where he could hold both of his girls tight.


	7. The Specilist

**The Specialist**

Once the bleeding from the pulled IV was stopped Johnny gave a signal to Roy and stepped out to tell the nurse. He returned a moment later to find Jennifer still being held tight but she was no longer crying.

"The Nurse said it was just TKO so she's not worried about it. She'll contact the doctor on call." Johnny relayed the information he'd gotten from the nurse.

Now that Jennifer was settled down the group just sat in the hospital room in silence. The adults were letting Jennifer lead the way as far as conversation went and she was content to sit quietly in her parents arms for the moment.

Several minutes later the nurse came in and recorded a fresh set of vitals and brought in some sandwiches and pudding for Jennifer. JoAnne was seeing to it that she ate when the door to the room opened next and in stepped Laura Stoker scanning Jenny's medical records as she walked.

"Hi," Laura spoke with a hint of tempered cheerfulness in her voice. "Your vital signs are looking pretty good right now young lady how do you feel?"

Jenny pulled away from her mother slightly and lay back against the pillow. After a moment of thought she answered the question asked by a trusted family friend the only way she could at the moment, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Laura sat on the foot of the bed and gave the young girl a smile. "Considering the things you've seen and done I'd say that's a pretty understandable feeling. Don't worry about it, I can promise you that things will work out in a few days."

Laura then turned her attention to Roy and JoAnne. "Dr. Morton said that you requested counseling?"

Both JoAnne and Roy gave a nod of their heads, "I think the whole family could benefit from some counseling after this, even Chris." Roy added with a professional tone to his voice.

"Dr. Morton and I were talking about who would be best to refer you to and given the combined circumstances here, well if it's agreeable with all of you, I'd like to offer my services."

Roy's initial response was one of surprise, but in only the time it took to take a breath later he was nodding his head in agreement. Seeing it was alright with her husband JoAnne was willing to agree also.

"Would that be alright with you Jenny?"

Jenny didn't respond right away so Johnny spoke up. "It doesn't mean you're crazy or anything like that. Your dad and I have had to talk with a councilor lots of times and it really helps. Even when we don't talk with a councilor we talk together amongst ourselves. It really helps us to get through bad calls like this."

"Did you ever pass out when someone died?" Jenny asked looking intently to her idol, Uncle Johnny.

Johnny couldn't answer, the truth was that he hadn't, he'd come close a time or two, he'd emptied his stomach numerous times, but he hadn't lost consciousness, well not due to emotional trauma. Johnny quickly looked to Laura Stoker for help.

"Your Dad and Uncle Johnny were taught some things in the Fire academy that has help them to keep from passing out." Laura began to explain, "They were also better prepared from their teachings for when things go bad. We can talk about all of that together and I can teach you some of the things they've learned."

"I'm not sure I want to learn any more stuff." Jenny hung her head as she spoke, and there wasn't a person in the room that didn't understand how she felt. "People say I know too much for my age as it is."

Laura purposely allowed a moment of silence, hoping Jenny would look up again, before she spoke calmly. "That's perfectly understandable that you feel that way, and it's totally up to you. You don't have to learn any more if you don't want to. But we can still help you understand what you're feeling and sort your thoughts out by talking together."

"Will I have to go up on the roof of the hospital and throw paper over the edge?" Jenny asked with a trembling voice. **

Her parents and proclaimed Uncle found small smiles.

"No, you won't have to go up on the hospital roof unless you want to," Laura assured.

"Good, cuz I think that would be too scary."

"I take that to mean you're in agreement with the proposed counseling," Laura smiled.

Jenny didn't say anything but she did nod her head in agreement.

"Good, now you should try and get some more rest, we're not going to restart the IV because we don't think you're going to need it anymore, if your blood pressure stays good for the next four hours we'll let you go home after breakfast. Then we'll work out times to talk with each of you in your home at least to start with and then we'll go from there."

JoAnne held her little girl for a while after the once rescue worker turned Medex who had just two years ago taken the last few classes required to earn the title of Physicians Assistant or PA, had left the room. The three adults in the room still remembered her as the leading expert on the emotional trauma suffered by rescue workers. JoAnne helped her little girl slide down in her bed and tucked the blankets around her as she curled up on her side, a more comfortable sleeping position for her, and tried to go back to sleep.

As the adults in the room watched Jenny get comfortable they silently agreed that Jenny was indeed a rescue worker and had been for many years.

-0-

The breakfast trays were beginning to be dispensed to the patients when the phone next to Jenny's bed rang.

Roy was the closest since he and JoAnne had taken the offer to snuggle together in the second bed in the room. It was close quarters and not the most comfortable but they were tired and able to sleep. All Roy had to do was roll over and pick up the phone, as he said Hello he took in his daughter laying quietly in the next bed with her eyes wide open. He Uncle Johnny had been a sleep sitting in the chair at the side of her bed with his head resting on the bed at her side. Johnny had been woken by the phone also and had sleepy eyes for Roy as he answered it.

The call was form Cap wanting an update and if possible, there was an older brother at his side who really wanted to talk with his sister.

After telling Hank that they expected to be heading home in an hour or so Roy got up and carried the phone over to Jenny so she could talk with her brother for a while. They were still talking, from what Roy could tell, about absolutely nothing of importance when the breakfast tray was carried into the room and placed before Jennifer.

The three adults in the room took turns feeding the now reluctant patient and she was no sooner done with the food that had been placed before her when Laura Stoker entered the room with a set of small scrubs draped over her arm and Jenny's release papers in her hand.

Johnny drove them home in his Rover, the girls in the back, Roy in the passenger seat keeping up a dialog to make sure Johnny stayed awake enough to drive them home. When they pulled into the driveway there were several other cars parked on the street and some very familiar faces standing in their front yard waiting for them.

When they all got out of the Rover, Chris left the hand that Hank had rested on his shoulder to give his sister a hug and then his parents.

While this exchange was taking place John shook hands with his captain then Mike who was watching his four offspring, three boys and a girl, wrestle on the DeSoto's front lawn. On closer examination there was a fifth child on the ground wrestling, the extra child had dark curly hair and a bushy mustache. "Hi Chet," Johnny laughed.

Emily was standing behind her husband holding a basket full of baked goods and a couple of casseroles. There were two more casseroles on the porch that Mike had brought and a box of cookies with a note revealing they had been left by a neighbor.

Before the gathered party made it inside the house another car pulled up and Marco climbed out with two sacks of groceries. He was still wearing his uniform as a testament that he had gotten there as soon as he could after getting off shift.

Hank took one of the grocery sacks from Marco and gave him a glare, "you and I are going to have to have a talk about what information is given in your emergency calls."

Marco felt a little concerned but was otherwise clueless.

Roy and Johnny took the load from Emily and the group made their way into the house where Jenny was given a quick hug from everyone while Roy, JoAnne, Johnny, Emily, Hank and Marco carried their load into the kitchen. When JoAnne saw the beautiful cake that Emily unloaded from her basket her eyes started to fill.

"Emily, would you be in the least offended if I took that cake down to the Turner's. Mandy is such a good friend and I really want to check on her to see how she's doing, but I hate to go empty handed."

Emily Stanley understood well, "I would be honored if you would, I can make another one for your family later today."

"That won't be necessary, there are enough sweets here already, besides it would be good for Jenny and me to make one together so we can talk about things." Jo felt sure her friend didn't feel slighted and understood her explanation.

Chet and Marco soon left and Johnny was pushed into the guest room and over on the bed. While Mike and his kids and Hank and Emily were there to watch and entertain Jenny and Chris, Roy and JoAnne took the cake and walked the long sad sidewalk to the Turner home.

It was Mandy's sister who answered the door to let the DeSoto's in, she took the cake and headed for the kitchen where it was sat down with many other trays of food that had been brought from the neighbors.

Mandy was lying down on the sofa clearly sedated but not asleep. It was learned that the children had also been sedated but they were asleep. JoAnne sat on the ottoman next to her and started rubbing her shoulder as she started to cry.

Roy was told that Jeff Turner, the boy's father, was out back sitting on the picnic table, he chose to go there and see if he could offer any comfort to him.

Jeff was just sitting, silently staring ahead and it was clear he wasn't seeing anything that was actually there. Roy walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave what he hoped was a comforting squeeze.

Jeff's reactions were slow but in time he turned face Roy. Unable to speak he nod his head to acknowledge Roy's presence.

"How are you hanging in there?" Roy spoke compassionately.

"I'm not sure I am," Jeff finally found his voice. "How's your little girl?"

"She's home now, the doctors stabilized her and then watched her for the night," Roy answered, "What happened yesterday was just an accident, it wasn't your fault."

"I'm not so sure about that. If I hadn't have been sleeping, if I'd tried to help out around the house more since Mandy went back to work." Jeff's tears began to trail down his cheeks. "If I had just waited till I was on my way to the work site to pick up those bricks, maybe the truck wouldn't have been so heavy and Alan wouldn't have been crushed so badly. If I hadn't have bought that oversized truck my wife wouldn't have had to go back to work in the first place. She wouldn't have been late making dinner, It all seems so senseless now."

"You were just trying to improve your ability to provide for your family, get a head so you could do more for your children." Roy tried to lift his friend's guilt.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Jeff snapped back then turned away from Roy and became silent.

With no idea what to say Roy let the silence linger as he rubbed Jeff's shoulder hoping that it offered some comfort.

"Do you know what the hardest part of all of this was?" Jeff asked while still facing away from Roy.

"When it happened, all I could do was stand around watching your little girl try and help my dying son. I always thought the things she did were so simple that anyone could do them, why should I get any training, but when the time came I couldn't think of a single thing to do. It was your daughter that tried to help him. It was your daughter that held him when he took his last breath. I just stood there and watched pleading with God to let her save my son. Then I just watched that cop close his eyes and pull her out from under my damn truck."

Jeff finally broke down and cried while Roy just continued to rub his back and encouraged him to let it out.

Roy talked for a while longer and then left to find his wife had gone home before him, since Mandy was so groggy.

When he got home he found his partner asleep in the guest room with evidence all over his face that he'd let his feelings out as the exhaustion took control.

Jenny and Chris were in the den quietly watching TV. They weren't saying anything but all in all Roy thought they were in a much better state than their friends down the street. Of course it was their family member that had died, for his family it was a friend.

**refers to chapters 26 and 27 in the Laura and Mike story, "After the Honeymoon" if you need to read to have a better understanding.


	8. The Next Steps

**The Next Steps**

By lunch time Roy had JoAnne tucked in bed for the much needed rest it was going to take to help her overcome the miscarriage. A check on Johnny found him still asleep. When checking on his offspring Roy swelled with pride as he watched his son place a pillow on the floor for his sister and help her rest her sleepy head on it before covering her with her favorite blanket. Just to be safe Roy slipped in and carefully checked a pulse on his daughter. All was well.

Roy then stretched out on the sofa and soon had the family dog on his chest. It wasn't long before the lack of sleep the night before had taken him into the land of nod. Twice he woke with a start his dreams being filled with some of the horrors he'd seen in his career, usually with the face of Chris or Jenny on the mutilated bodies of his past. Each time he was able to calm himself quickly and looked in on his children. The first thing he noticed each time was that Chris seemed glued to his sister's side. Jenny was resting but just beyond her he could see a book and her fingers moving along the words.

"It's good for her to distract herself through reading," Roy thought to himself and after checking on his wife he was able to relax again on the sofa, the dog soon discovered it was best to sleep on the floor next to his master rather than on top of him.

It was the smell of a warming casserole that woke Roy last. A quick check of his watch and he knew it was dinner time and he scolded himself for leaving that for JoAnne to do. Going to the kitchen quickly he was surprised to see Johnny pulling dinner out of the oven while Chris and Jenny worked quietly to set the table.

"Thank you for warming dinner," Roy spoke as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand to help finish waking up.

"Sorry I haven't been more help this afternoon. I can't believe I zonked out so hard." Johnny apologized.

"You were the one that stayed awake while Jo and I dozed last night. You were clearly tired."

"Is Jo up to coming down for dinner or should I put together a tray to take up to her bed?" Johnny asked. He hoped his partner hadn't noticed that he'd cried himself to sleep like a little baby. But if he had he didn't want to know about it. John was sure he was as comforted by the help of young hands as his partner was to see them being helpful.

"I'll go check on her and find out." Roy answered his partner before hurrying up to the master bedroom. When he got there he found JoAnne in the bathroom. Roy listened as she flushed the toilet and ran the water to wash her hands. It was quiet but he could also hear the quiet sobs as she chose this private place to let out her emotions.

Roy was ever more aware that she had wanted the baby she just lost. He knew the tears she was hiding were as much for the loss of the unborn child as they were for the fright Jennifer had given them. He was just as sure that she felt for her friend and the loss of her child. He also knew they were influenced by the changing hormones in her system.

When JoAnne stepped out of the bathroom trying to look as if all was well Roy just stepped up and took her in his arms.

"You don't have to pretend for me Honey," Roy said as he held her close and rubbed her back. "In time everything will be right again but for now we just have to ride it out."

Jo did release some silent tears into her husband's shoulder and when she was once again able to put on her game face they went down to the kitchen together where Johnny was quick to dish up a plate for each of them.

With Uncle Johnny sharing the meal with them there were no left overs, they were all helping to move the dishes over to the dishwasher when Laura arrived for the first counseling session.

The rest of the dishes were left where they lay and Roy directed his family into the living room, all of his family including Uncle Johnny. Roy figured with the look on his face once he'd fallen asleep he too could benefit by getting some of his feelings out.

"All right," Laura started once they were all seated, "Let's start by having each one of you tell me what you're feeling, it's alright if you're not sure what words to use to describe what you're feeling and there are no feelings that are wrong to have. We want to get all of your feelings out so we can talk about them. And I'm going to tell you now, especially the children that as other's talk you may realize you have feelings that you didn't know you had before you heard someone else say it. That is perfectly natural, right now I'm sure you all have lots of feelings that are fighting each other for your attention and by getting those out we'll first teach them how to work together so they're not so troubling and then understand each one."

Laura paused to look around the room spending a few extra moments looking at the children to make sure they seemed to understand. "Okay, who would like to go first?"

Hesitantly Johnny raised his hand and when a gesture was given for him to go ahead he took a deep breath and clasped his hands together working his thumbs against each other. "Jenny asked me a question in the hospital early this morning that I wasn't able to answer at the time but now that I've thought about it I'd like to give it a try."

Johnny watched as everyone's attention was turned to him and then locked eyes with Jenny.

"You asked me if I had ever passed out because of a bad call? Well the answer is no, but that's because of good team members especially your dad being there for me. See, as it was explained to me you were pulled out from under the truck by a police officer and told to sit on a curb. It's my understanding that that curb was blocked from the view of the incoming emergency people by the truck you were sitting next to. In every case I've been involved in where something bad happened, someone was there to talk to me and make sure I was alright. My captains put me to work to try and get my mind off of things for a few minutes. On the times that I have been tired and resting someone is watching me and when what I'm seeing or what I've seen and had to do starts to get to me, started to take me over, like what happened to you. Well then someone is there at my side rubbing my back, shaking my shoulder, anything to get my attention and tell me that I was going to be alright. We're all trained to look out for each other that way.

"From what I was told, you didn't have that right up front and I think that if I had been in your place and had been told to just sit still with nothing to do but think about what happened, and in your case not knowing for sure what happened. Well I'm sure that I would have passed out too. And maybe I have once or twice and the doctors just thought I had a concussion. But what I'm really trying to say here is that Jenny, you shouldn't feel ashamed. You should be proud of yourself because she rose to the crisis and did the best that she could do. It's not your fault that the boy didn't make it."

John broke his gaze with Jenny and looked around the room, "I don't know if that makes any sense to the rest of you."

"Johnny's right," Roy added. "Johnny's been there for me many times. So has the rest of the crew, and we're there for them also." Tears began to form in Roy's eyes as he turned to his wife. "I also know that I can call your mother anytime, night or day. and she can talk to me and help me get through anything. I know the terror that comes when the phone rings in the middle of the night so I don't very often call but I know that I can and most of the time that's enough to help me pull myself together." Looking to his little daughter, "Jenny, I'm so sorry that you were there alone on that curb for so long. I second what your Uncle Johnny said, what happened to Alan wasn't your fault. You did everything anyone else could have done for him."

All in the room sat silent for a while as JoAnne pulled her little girl up from the floor in front of the sofa and next to her so she could put her arms around her.

"JoAnne, since we seem to be going with the adults," Laura kept the communications going.

"I'm not sure I know how I feel," JoAnne started. "I have so many feelings, I'm proud of my daughter for her willingness to help others. I'm scared for what she might find. I'm worried about how she's going to deal with what happened. But my heart also goes out to Mandy and her family; I can't really know what she must be feeling right now, not to mention her two children. I want to help but for the life of me I can't think of a way to help either them or my own daughter. It all seems so overwhelming right now. I just wish there was something I could do to make things better." JoAnne's voice started to squeak with emotions and at last she could speak no more.

Roy reached over and put his arm around his wife pulling her close and just held her. He made no attempt to stop her from crying he wanted her to let it out, and to know just as she was there for him, he would be there for her.

Sitting next to her mother, Jenny looked at Laura and her eyes told all that she had something to say or a question to ask.

"Go ahead Jenny. Just take your time and tell us what ever is on your mind." Laura encouraged.

"I was reading your book," Jenny started hesitantly; "I wanted to know why you throw papers from high places." Jenny stopped talking and started chewing on her lip.

"I'm very flattered," Laura addressed the girl in a way to make sure she didn't think she had done anything wrong. "Do you have any questions about what you read?"

"Well, it says that you write down the things that are giving you nightmares and then throw the paper away, and that you are supposed to imagine that you're throwing the thing that is written down on the paper away too."

"That's a simplified explanation of the activity," Laura confirmed.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can do that." Jenny spoke with her head hung low then without lifting her head she turned her eyes up toward Laura, "I mean, Alan was a cute kid, I helped him when he was born, I don't want to remember how he looked under the truck but I don't want to throw him away. He was a real person, not something to throw away."

"Oh Jenny," JoAnne cried out as she pulled her daughter close.

Laura caught JoAnne's eye and shook her head, JoAnne understood that it was better to not smother Jenny just yet.

"You are very right Jenny. That little 'releasing' activity, as I like to call it, shouldn't be recommended for a case like this. Alan and memories of him are not something to throw away. In fact the best action in this case is to remember Alan. Remember all the fun times you had with Alan. All the funny things he did. Talking with Alan's brother and sister about all of the happy times they had with their brother will help them too. Even though he was very young Alan was alive and full of life for a little over five years. It should never be a goal to forget Alan, and give yourself time and things will hurt a little less with each day that goes by."

"But how can it stop hurting? That feels as wrong as throwing him away." Jenny's insecure voice had everyone wanting to take her into their arms. Experience told the adults in the room that she needed to work through those feelings and be told why they were wrong without telling her she was wrong for having them.

"Because, you're life will go on, There will always be an empty spot there where Alan once was, you will probably remember this time in efforts to make extra sure that it never happens again to anyone in your life, and I think deep down you know that Alan would never want you to hurt when you thought of him. Even Alan wants you to be happy."

Jenny remained quiet and in deep thought, Laura as well as Jenny's parents knew that true healing would take time. No one wanted to over load the young girl with more to think about than her mind could process at a time.

After the silence had lingered for a few minutes and was starting to feel uncomfortable Laura turned her sights on Chris. "Chris, we haven't heard from you, I'm sure you must have some thoughts and feelings on this matter."

Chris looked around the room at everyone there then after a couple of sighs. "I guess I feel a lot the way Mom said she feels. Except I'm, well I think I'm, you're going to think I'm crazy." He finally spit out.

Laura smiled and moved to a chair where she was closer, she was prepared to lift the boy's head so that they could look eye to eye but Chris looked up on his own with a mixture of fear and pleading in his eyes.

"I bet I won't be surprised at all," Laura challenged him. "I've been through this process with a lot of people many times since I entered the world of rescue work. I really doubt that you will tell me something I haven't heard before. That in its self probably means that you're not crazy but fearing that you are is all the more reason you should tell us what you're feeling."

It took a few moments and a few deep breaths then. "I, I wish I had been there, I mean, I don't want to see anything like a dead person but, but, I don't know, Jenny is so cool and everybody thinks she's great for what she does. I know all the same stuff she does, well except for taking blood pressures. I know it's real rotten of me but sometimes I want to be cool too but no one comes to me. They just ask for Jenny."

"Since you know most of the same first aid techniques as Jenny why do you think people ask for Jenny instead of you?" Laura had overheard the boy talking along this train of thought a couple of times before. When he didn't know she was listening at some of the station's family get togethers. She wanted him to take the time to explore what he already knew first then she'd add to his thoughts.

"Lots of reasons I guess. Mostly because of the bag she used to carry all the time, she always has a band-aid on her if anyone needs or even thinks they want one. Even now that she doesn't carry her bag all the time. I also think it has something to do with Joey Watkins."

"Tell me about Joey Watkins," Laura coxed.

"Well, it was just after they put the new monkey bars in at the school, kids were falling off of them almost every recess. After two weeks Jenny had splinted and taken to the office three kids that ended up just having sprains. I guess I was jealous and told some of my friends that I could do anything Jenny could do. I even had Jenny make me one of her arm and wrist splints that she cuts out of old news papers, so I could keep it in my back pack. Then one day Joey Watkins was playing baseball and slid into second base. I figured he couldn't get really hurt just sliding into a base, it didn't really look hurt and I didn't want the guys laughing at me the way some of them were laughing at Jenny. I told him I thought it was just a sprain like all the other kids that had fallen off the new monkey bars.

"It was still hurting him during afternoon recess so he went to Jenny. Jenny did what she always did and splinted it and took him to the school nurse then the next day he comes to school with a cast on his arm. I finally got my chance to be a hero and I blew it."

"But Chris," Jenny spoke up, "even a doctor can't tell if it's broken for sure until he takes an x-ray. Don't you remember the first responder's class we took, the teacher said that you're never wrong in splinting an arm or a leg, if it's not broken you did no harm and if it is you prevent more damage from happening."

"Yeah, I know that now but this happened before we took the class. Anyway, I was wrong so I'll never get another chance."

"You never know son," Roy spoke up. "Accidents happen when we least expect them, you should always be ready."

"I think your father's right, but I want to add a couple of thoughts to his statement." Laura entered in again. "Here's one, When you get ice cream what flavor do you get?"

"Strawberry," Chris answered quickly but was clearly wondering what the flavor of ice cream had to do with anything.

"They've got a new peanut butter flavor at the ice cream shop why haven't you tried that?"

"I don't know, I guess it's because I know I like Strawberry so why change." Chris answered.

"Why was it that you first tried Strawberry, why not chocolate or Vanilla?"

"Because some of the guys said it tasted real good. And they were right too." Chris defended his choice.

"It's pretty much the same thing with Jenny, most of the kids know she'll take care of them so why try someone new, especially when you're hurt and scared. And those who have had Jenny work on them are quick to tell the others that she did a good Job so she's the first one they think of. And I'm sure your right about the bag she used to carry, in a way it was like an advertisement that she had the stuff to take care of people and they remembered that she knew how to use it." Laura tried to provoke thought.

"I think you're right about that, that's one of the reason's I'd never want to have a teacher look at me when I'm hurt, they always think we're just trying to get out of class and never think we're really hurt, unless there's blood all over and then their more likely to pass out than anyone else, at least the women teachers are."

Roy and John both smirked as quietly as they could force themselves. They would never say anything out loud but they shared Chris's opinion of most teachers in an injury situation. They did find a good one from time to time though, usually a PE teacher or one of the coaches but not always.

"As far as your wish to be there even though you know it wasn't all that pleasant, that's more common than you think. You would be surprised by how many people have told me that they wish they had been in places I've been when I've worked major disasters, disasters where hundreds of people died. I've also had people tell me they feel cheated because a tornado missed their house or that they'd been at the store and missed it."

"Really!" both children exclaimed at the same time.

"Really," Laura confirmed, "They feel like they missed out on something exciting. Most of those who say that don't really seem to understand the terror and the trauma involved, all they can think about is that those who went through it now have an exciting story to tell that they don't."

Chris let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't crazy after all. "I guess that sort of makes sense. But why would anyone want to be there for something that's as gory as a little kid all mangled after being run over by a heavy truck?"

"I think it's more a curiosity," Laura interpreted his feelings to the best of her guess. "You've never seen something like that and you wonder what it must look like."

"It wasn't really gory or anything," Jenny interjected. "I mean I could tell he was hurt, but it was mostly in his chest and tummy, there wasn't very much blood. Just the little cut on his head and I've seen a lot worse at school lots of times, so have you."

"Of that, I'm very grateful," Roy spoke to no one in particular, his gaze distant as was Johnny's.

"I guess you and Uncle Johnny have seen some pretty gross looking stuff when you're at work haven't you?" Chris asked.

Neither man spoke but they both nod their heads in affirmation of Chris's statement, and so did Laura.


	9. The Finger Pointers

**The Finger Pointers**

Roy arrived to his next shift in plenty of time to get dressed and enjoy a cup of coffee and a chat with the outgoing crew as well as his incoming crewmates before roll call.

"I'm surprised you didn't take a shift off to stay with your family." Chet questioned of his crewmate.

"I was going to, but Laura thinks it would be best for the kids if we got back to our routine as much as possible," Roy answered. "I have made arrangements to be late next shift so I can go to the funeral."

"Did anyone tell you how it happened?" MacKay from the previous shift asked a fairly common question.

"The story I've gotten is that the mother was late getting home from work. A staff meeting followed by bad traffic, since dinner was going to be late and her kids were complaining that they were hungry she gave them some money to get some ice cream from the ice cream truck that she could hear coming up the street. The two older kids thought they could get some more money out of their dad's ashtray in his truck to go with what she gave them, apparently they were wrestling to see who could get it first when the emergency brake release was kicked and then the truck knocked out of gear. The truck just rolled down the inclined drive way and over the top of the youngest boy who was standing there looking up the street for the ice cream truck. The other two kids were inside the cab and didn't know what had happened until one of the neighbors pointed their brother out to them."

The room rounded with comment's of 'Wow', 'Man', 'that's rough', 'it was just a stupid accident', and more. Roy had to agree.

After Roll Call, Roy was called into the office where Captain Stanley talked to him for a few minutes to make sure he was truly in the proper mind set to be on duty. In answering his captain's questions Roy was able to let him know that the Turner family was getting some counseling, both from state social workers and the pastor from our church.

"We went as a family to visit with the Turners yesterday. I got really worried when the mother looked at Jenny and started to cry. Both Jenny and Chris talked with their two kids and after about an hour of remembering some of the things Alan used to do and say they were able to laugh a little. Jenny's really having a hard time with the rest of the neighbor kids though. You know the morbid questions asking for details and 'what was it like' explanations that Jenny hasn't totally sorted out yet. A couple of people have said that she shouldn't have been there and some have questioned if she did something that caused the boy's death. I don't think Jenny's heard them but if she has, she's not talking."

-0-

When they made their supply run to the hospital Dr. Brackett was quick to pull Roy into the doctor's lounge for a cup of coffee. He had been out of town for a medical conference when the accident happened and had just learned about it and the effects it had on Jenny the day before. Dr. Brackett was now armed with the autopsy report and was able to confirm without a doubt that Jenny had done nothing to cause the boy's death nor was there anything she could have done to prevent it.

"The boy had a major tear in his aorta, a flail chest, collapsed lung with a tension hemothorax in addition to a heart stopping Cardiac Tamponade, Even if the accident had occurred right in our parking lot here, the kid never stood a chance, I'm sure he bled out in a manner of just a few minutes," Dr. Brackett detailed. "How's Jenny doing?"

Roy sat his cup of coffee down and looked at the doctor silently for a moment. "She's still struggling with everything. This is her first experience with death and I think that's as much to do with it as anything. I keep thinking that she could use the same lecture you gave me when I almost left the paramedic's , that time I lost that head injury case several years ago. You remember the one where you told me if I was the most qualified person available that I should pick up the ball and run with it?"

"Yeah, I remember, and I'm sure glad you listened to me, you've been a major asset to the paramedic program and I sure would have hated to lose you," Dr. Brackett sat his cup down and started to twist his chair from side to side. "Judging from some of the conversations we've had in the past concerning your daughter's escapades and your fears of what she might get into I suspect you're having difficulty giving her that little talk."

"You're right about that one Doc. When that woman came to our door looking for me, Jenny didn't even ask what had happened she just ran off to help. It really bothers me that she is the most qualified person available in the entire neighborhood when I'm not home. It really should have been an adult under that truck checking out that kid before the squad arrived. In fact the boy's father is kicking himself for not being the one who was with him when he died."

There was a silence as Dr. Brackett tried to think of something profound to say then, "It is a heavy responsibility your daughter has taken upon herself at a time when she's very young and not emotionally mature enough to handle some of the things that you and I have seen in our careers. But you can't deny the fact that she has made a difference in the lives of several people with what she's learned, and that has to be better for her than to have to stand by not knowing what to do and watch someone die. I think the best we can do now is assure her that there was nothing more that anyone could have done that would have changed the outcome this time."

"I remember telling a bunch of school board members that sometimes the best thing to do was nothing but once the kids were trained there was a power in knowing that it was the right thing to do so they were able to remain calmer." Roy remembered that day at the station, "I guess that might have something to do with why Jenny and Chris are having an easier time of this than some of the other kids in the neighborhood." *

"I'm sure your right Roy. There is a calming factor in knowing that you've done your best even in a losing effort." Dr. Bracket was then paged to the base station and Roy followed him back to his partner and the supplies he had gathered for the squad.

Roy called home just before dinner time to check on his family and was told that everyone was hanging in there and that Laura had taken Jenny for a walk so the two of them could talk one on one.

-0-

"I don't ever want to see a person die again." Jennifer declared to her councilor as they sat on a retaining wall along the walking path at the neighborhood park. "I don't think I want to do this first aid thing anymore."

"I know exactly how you feel." Laura Stoker spoke emphatically. Jennifer had heard the stories of how for years Laura Stoker, then Laura Elmer, had traveled from one major disaster after another, Earthquakes, hurricanes, tsunamis, tornados, you name it she'd been there. After what Jenny had experience she couldn't imagine anyone going back a second time, let along the number of times Laura had responded to the call for help.

"Why did you keep going back to help at all those earthquakes and stuff?" Jenny put her wonders into words.

"After the first earthquake I worked I felt the same way you do now. But when the next one happened I knew I could help, I knew it would be hard work and that a lot of people would die but I knew if I went, no matter how bad things were, that I'd be able to save some. So I went back.

"Let me ask you something, when someone comes to you for help, and I'm sure they will because you've given it before, are you going to be able to tell them no?"

Jenny had to think for only a second before she was able to answer Laura's last question with a question of her own.

"Why is it that when people don't need help they tell me I'm too young to do this kind of think and even sometimes when they do need help they won't let me or will only let me help them a little but won't listen to me. But when it's really bad like with Alan, they come running to get me before they call for professional help."

"To completely answer that question could take us weeks, and the truth is each person has their own reasons. It's no secret that your age plays into the whole deal, but I think Mrs. Turner's actions can be best described this way; she knew her son was hurt, and she knew he needed help but her mind wasn't ready to accept that he might possibly die or that his injuries were serious. I think what she wanted more than anything was someone, and I mean anyone to tell her everything was going to be alright. Sometimes patients want to hear that more than anything, even if it's a lie."

The following Sunday Jenny remained after church to talk with the pastor. JoAnne had been aware of that need and packed a picnic lunch that the rest of the family ate while sitting on the grass next to the church. When Jenny joined them after talking for half an hour, she looked as if she had a lot of thinking and soul searching to do. Her mother asked if she felt better, but all she could do was shrug her shoulders.

The following day was Alan's funeral. Surprisingly there were very few children in attendance but both Chris and Jenny were there as well as the boy's brother and sister. Since Roy had been asked to be one of the pall bearers, he and his family were sitting at the front of the chapel close to the family. Roy was proud of his children when Chris was able to offer an extra tissue to Jeffy, and Jenny was able to take hold of her friends hand and hold it throughout the services.

To say the grave side services were emotional was an understatement. Roy was walking away from the grave listening to his children comment on the smallness of the casket, when he was surprised to see one of the official cars from LA county fire fighting's headquarters. Dick Friend was leaning against the hood of the car dressed in his best dark suit. With a slight turn of his head Roy was nearly hit in the face by a microphone as bright camera lights momentarily blinded him.

"Mr. DeSoto, now that your daughter has finally killed someone, are you going to prevent her from practicing medicine in the future?"

Before Roy got his sight back he felt hands taking him by the shoulders and guiding him past the reporters trying to push for answers to their insinuating questions.

"No Comment, no comment," he heard Dick Friend calling out and could feel his children and wife huddled into him as he was being moved. "There will be a press conference later this afternoon. You're questions will be answered there."

Once Roy and his family were in their car, someone he recognized from headquarters pushed in behind the steering wheel and drove the car away. When they arrived at Roy's home they were surprised to find two police cars blocking the reporters while they worked their way into the house.

Once inside Roy dropped to his knees and took a hold of his daughter's shoulders. "Jenny don't listen to a thing their saying, you did nothing to cause Alan's death, I don't know how they got that idea but they're wrong."

Tears rolled down Jenny's face, "Why do they say I'm practicing medicine?"

"We're going to address that in the press conference this afternoon," Dick spoke up having pushed his way into the house with the DeSoto family. "Dr. Brackett will be doing most of the talking but we would like you to be there Roy, in uniform if you would."

Roy could just stare in unbelief at the public relations officer he had worked with for years as he continued to talk, "the big instigators of this media attack are a couple of scandal sheets, we can easily prove that there is no basis for their accusations.

"Apparently one of the boy's distant relatives works there. The rest of the reporters out there are just interested in covering how this plays out. It could be a huge boost to the first responders program in the long run. And yes Jenny, what your father said is true; you did nothing that caused that boy's death we can also prove that even if there had been a doctor right there he couldn't have saved that boy's life. Dr. Bracket is also preparing to explain the differences in offering first aid and practicing medicine.

*Refers to the second half of chapter 21 in the story the Burdon of Confidentiality.


	10. Rage Controlled

**Rage Controlled**

Roy was still on his knees holding his children when a knock came to the door. To save the DeSoto family from any more abuse, Public Relations Officer, Dick Friend, answered the door for them.

Roy was grateful that Dick was willing to look out for them that way. He was aware of Dick talking to a police officer for a moment and then the door was closed.

"There's a Mrs. Hathaway out there, the police weren't sure if she was a friend or not." Dick informed the family, "She's offering to let your wife and children stay at her home where hopefully the press won't know where to look for them, she says to tell you you're welcome to stay overnight and for as long as it takes this to blow over and you're welcome to bring the dog." Dick offered a smile with the last statement; he knew the woman wasn't much of a threat when he saw her being held in the far corner of the front yard. She looked old enough to be both of the officers' holding her grandmother.

As soon as he finished giving the DeSoto's the information the phone started ringing and Dick once again stepped in to answer it for them. "No the DeSoto's will not comment at this time, no they will not make a statement. All remarks to the media will be made as the press conference this afternoon. I don't care about your noon broadcast deadline; all remarks will be made as the press conference this afternoon." The phone was hung up forcefully only to start ringing again. Dick took a couple of deep breaths and then started all over again. After the third call, Dick disconnected the call and then pulled the phone back off the hook.

"I would suggest you take your neighbor up on her offer." Dick let out a deep breath with his suggestion.

Roy and JoAnne exchanged glances and each nod their heads.

"Go get your things kids, grab a sleeping bag and pajamas just in case," Roy ordered and his frightened children started to run up the stairs to their rooms.

Roy stepped up to the Public Relations officer who had taken over his home, his eyes were questioning and wanting more information but he didn't say a word.

"I'm not in any way saying that you're wrong to plan an overnighter for your family," Dick spoke as he placed a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder, "but I'm fairly sure this will all blow over after the press conference this afternoon."

"But, Why?" Roy pleaded.

"Sensationalism, true or false, something to sell papers and boost ratings," Dick answered in a disgusted voice. "I'm as sure as I can be that it will turn out to be more of the kind of news coverage she's gotten before. Just more peaches and cream sweet little girl who cares about people and has learned how to take care of them until professional help arrives when things go wrong."

Jo followed her children up the stairs and quickly stuffed her nighty and robe in her knitting bag. She then stepped into the hall way outside her daughter's room and just watched her. How could anyone think of accusing her precious little girl with anything like negligent homicide? Was Mandy or her husband Jeff behind this? "Please don't tell me they're planning to sue us for the money to cover burial expenses," Jo cried silently to herself.

Jenny was moving slow but she kept herself moving, after stuffing her pajamas in the roll of her sleeping bag and tucking her pillow under the straps the held it rolled, she sat on her bed and looked to her mother with sad eyes full of guilt.

Jo was quick to her side and taking the little girl in her arms. "None of what their saying is true, you know that don't you?"

"Is daddy in trouble?" Jenny's lips quivered as much as her voice trembled.

"No, and neither are you," Jo held her daughter's face in her hands. "I love you sweetheart, and both you and your father are very proud of you."

By the time the DeSoto family was gathered again in their living room Mrs. Hathaway had been allowed to enter the house and Roy had hospitably invited her to sit in the arm chair and given her a glass of juice while she waited.

When the essentials were packed the DeSoto Family along with Mrs. Hathaway were placed in a fire department transport van and taken on a little drive until they were sure they weren't being followed and the police had assured via the radio that the reporters had left the area. They were then taken to Mrs. Hathaway's home and after a quick reassuring hug Roy was taken to the station to get into his uniform and check in with his captain.

-0-

When the squad backed into the assigned parking lot at Rampart it was surrounded by reporters and news cameras. Both Marco and Chet just smiled at them as they got out of the truck and made sure everything was locked up before going inside to the conference room that was set up to host the press conference. The Fire Engine had been parked on the other side of the hospital and Roy and John had been dressed in their turnout coats and hats in hope of buying them unaccosted entry into the hospital.

Chief McConnike had to laugh at some of the looks on the reporters faces. He had stood station 51 down for half an hour, the length of time the press conference was expected to take and Captain Stanley had asked for permission to address the gathered media in defense of both his paramedic and the young girl who had wowed them on more than one occasion. Captain Stanley had yet to be told if he would be granted his request.

Fire officials from the PR department had picked up JoAnne and the kids and Mrs. Hathaway pushed herself into the van to come with them. All the way to the hospital she acted like a little girl on her way to Disneyland and even had Jenny giggling before they arrived at Rampart.

In the hallway just outside of the conference room and out of sight of the press JoAnne, her children and neighbor were given seating so they could watch. Roy was seated next to Dr. Brackett and Johnny on his other side. The rest of station 51 and Chief McConnike stood at 'at ease' attention in the back ground while one other doctor took the seat next to Dr. Brackett and Dick Friend sat next to him.

Laura Stoker managed to squeeze in behind the DeSoto family and guest placing a hand on Jennifer's shoulder to get her attention.

"Are you going to talk to the reporters?" Chris was quick to ask.

"Nah," Laura grinned, "They're all afraid I'll turn this press conference thing into a Circus. Besides someone has to take care of all the patients while they tie Dr. Brackett up with this silly little question and answer session." Laura then gave the two children a wink, "But don't you worry. I've taught Dr. Brackett everything I know. You notice the press fixed it so he can't tangle the microphone cords don't you?" Laura pointed out and both of the kids giggled.

The reporters were starting to shout out their questions when Dick Friend raised his hand to gain their silence. "We will start with statements by Dr. Brackett and Dr. Rayburn, after which this conference will be opened for questions for a short period of time."

When the room was sufficiently quiet Dr. Bracket leaned into the microphone set up in front of him.

"I want to start by refuting the accusations that have been made and state that without question, Miss Jennifer DeSoto did in no way do anything to cause the death of Alan Turner. Any Doctor can confirm my stand based on the report from the county coroner stating the injuries sustained and the cause of death. That report is also proof that there is nothing young Jennifer or even a doctor as myself could have done to prevent that boy's death.

"As to the statements made that Jennifer DeSoto and her brother Christopher practice medicine I would like to set some things straight. Those two young people along with thousands of good people within this hospital's service area are merely performing emergency first aid. Aid meant to prevent further injury until better trained and professional help arrives. They do not diagnose, or in any way treat patients. They do little more than immobilize possible injuries and offer some rudimentary supportive care until further help is obtained. That is in no way to be construed as practicing medicine."

"Dr. Brackett, Dr. Brackett, Dr. Brackett," was heard from every corner of the room as soon as Dr. Brackett stopped talking, "Dr. Brackett, isn't it true that these mere children also create blood pressure records on a regular basis, isn't that beyond the care you previously spoke about."

"Jennifer DeSoto has learned how to check and record blood pressure readings," Dr. Brackett used the more appropriate terminology, "But that still does not mean that they are practicing medicine."

"But how can someone so young do such a thing with any accuracy?"

"The same way I, the nurses at this hospital or anyone else who does it for that matter. She learned how." Dr. Brackett stated what he thought was the obvious.

"Isn't it unusual for someone so young to know that kind of thing and how do you know her readings are accurate?"

"I would say that young Jennifer is indeed very unusual, I'm not sure how many young ladies her age even have a desire to learn the things she has, but as far as her accuracy, even a ball park set of numbers gives me something to go on until the paramedics arrive on scene, and I've never found any reason to question her ability."

"May I speak more on that subject?" Dr. Rayburn leaned into the microphone then before anyone could say 'no', he began to speak. "I'm Dr. Rayburn; I am one of five Doctors who share an office here in the Carson area. I have two patients who live in that neighborhood who require regular monitoring of their blood pressure. I can't agree more with Dr. Brackett that Miss DeSoto dose in no way practice medicine by checking these women's blood pressure from time to time. Both women are seen in my office regularly, Miss DeSoto only aids in monitoring their readings between visits. On at least one occasion that led to a phone call being made to my office and some needed adjustments to my patient's medications. That phone call was made by the young girl's father after he had rechecked his daughter's findings. I will also add that some serious complications were obverted because of their action."

"Are you sure the readings this child gets are accurate?"

"Her readings are right in line with the rest of the readings that we record in the Office, I am very confident in their accuracy. I will also add that her aid in monitoring my patients helps to keep their blood pressures at more acceptable levels. I will also add that Miss DeSoto's reading are more reliable than the new automated do it yourself devices that are coming out these days. I trust her readings over those any day."

"But how do you know that this girl is not just distracting them from the things that make their blood pressures go up, by talking to them and giving them attention that they want and other such things?"

"I suspect that is very often the case, and that is a bad thing why?" Dr. Rayburn tried to turn the tables as Dr. Brackett smirked at his side. Not even the hardened reporter had a comeback for that one.

There was actually silence for the length of two breaths as Roy began to relax and his partner next to him. Their captain behind them was no longer feeling the need to defend anybody. They were being well defended without him.

"Dr. Brackett, if there are so many people who have the same training as Miss DeSoto why is it that we're not hearing of others and the things they do? What I mean to say is that in doing research for his press conference I've found a large number of news stories concerning Miss DeSoto here and a few that mention her brother, but never more than an occasional mention of anyone else."

"Well I believe you are more of an expert in that area than I am. But I will offer a few ideas in that regard. There are similar acts that go unnoticed every day. Obviously her age makes her actions slightly more newsworthy. That you folks have brought her to the attention of the general public has also increased the times she's been sought out for help. That has increased her confidence in her skills and made her more newsworthy. Also Jenny does have some trademark Triangular bandages that are almost like a signature of her work. I can tell in one glance if Jenny or her brother has performed first aid on a patient who comes through my doors."

"But is it fair to expect so much from such a young girl, to have her literally on call night and day like she is?"

"That's a loaded question, one her father is likely more qualified to answer than I am. But I will say this, Jenny isn't on call to my knowledge, she is an active girl I believe most of the injuries that she is accredited for have happened on the playground at her school where I'm told she is an excellent student. With all the talk of her numerous rescues, they have happened over several years. When it comes down to it she really only gives first aid, I'd say less than half a dozen times a year, at least other than handing out a Band-Aid here and there."

"I understand that most of the students that Jennifer DeSoto sends to the hospital for possible broken bones only have sprains or even less. Is that true?" the next reporter spoke up before Dr. Brackett could turn things over to Roy DeSoto at his side.

"I can't answer that question without checking my records but I suspect your statement is close to being accurate. Jenny, and all people being taught first aid for that matter, are taught mainly to do no harm. It's far better to splint an injured limb and have it be a sprain than to not splint it if it's broken and allow the broken bones to do serious tissue damage."

"But doesn't she run up the cost of medicine by forcing you to take unnecessary x-rays?"

"I assure you, we are not forced to take x-rays," Dr. Brackett spoke quickly; "We don't take x-rays simply because a patient presents themselves with a sling on their arm. I don't know any doctor who can see what is going on with the skeletal structure without an x-ray."

"Do you mean to tell me that you find bone fractures on x-rays that you didn't already know were there?" The rather obnoxious reporter challenged.

"Yes!" both doctors leaned into the microphone and spoke with emphasis in their voice at the same time.

"Mr. DeSoto, What have you got to say for yourself and why have you trained your children in first aid?"

Roy was slightly set back by the wording and tone of the question asked of him and took a moment to compose himself before leaning into the microphone that was in front of him.

"I am very proud of both of my children. Although Jenny has received more attention for the things she has done, my son Christopher is also trained and proficient in first aid. The why, that you ask, started with me teaching my son Chris and his boy scout troop the first aid skills they needed to advance in the scouting program. I was sought out because of my training as a paramedic and my experience with injuries but I followed the guidelines set up by the scouting organization. I assure you that the things these boys learn is very different that what I do in my line of work. For instance the boys are taught to use things like sticks, old news paper, and other things they can find to splint a suspected bone fracture. On the squad I work out of we have a steady supply of prefabricated cardboard splints that we use. Most of what my daughter learned, she learned by watching me teach her brother and his fellow troop members. She felt cheated in a way because of the time I was spending with the boys and wanted some of the attention I was giving to them. judging but the times they've used what they've learned I'd say it's a good thing they know what they do.

"Just because my children are trained in first aid techniques does not cause accidents to happen and they do not go around looking for people who are hurt so they can take care of them. Still kids wreck on their bikes, fall off swing sets and all manner of other ways they get injured every day. I'm relieved to know that they can take care of things until better trained help arrives.

"The most recent accident Jenny was called into action for, the parent who came to my door was actually looking for me. I wasn't home at the time and Jennifer responded to the call for help in my stead. As has been explained already she wasn't there to take the place of higher trained medical help that was on the way, her only hope was to do what she could until that help arrived.

"The tragedy there as I see it is three fold. First of all, due to a very unfortunate accident a young boy died. The next tragedy was that my young daughter was pushed into facing death for the first time without the support of her parents and at a time when others were too consumed in their own grief to help her through the first moments of this experience. The other as I see it is that there was no other adult in the area at the time to offer the first aid she was called on to give or at least to be at her side to assist her.

"That my children know how to deal with an emergency when one arises is a good thing, that they are the most qualified people in the neighborhood when I'm not at home worries me a lot. Thousands upon thousands of children the age of my children learn the same first aid skills my children know. But there are numerous limits to their abilities. For instance by sheer their size and weight alone my children cannot perform basic CPR. They simply do not have the physical strength or weight to be able to compress the chest proficiently to maintain blood circulation to the organs of the body. There's a need for more adults to get this basic training of what to do until professionals like myself and my partner can get to them."

The next questions asked were about the 'First Responder' training program, the number of people that had been trained so far and the expected effects of the coverage Jenny was now getting to the future of the program. Dick Friend fielded those questions armed with facts and statistics as well as current laws and ordinances pertaining to aid given at an accident.

Then even though the reporters were still pitching questions the press conference was called and those who had been questioned were led out of the room and their exit covered by security. In the next room the firemen, medical personnel and the DeSoto family came together and Dr. Rayburn was quick to go to his long time patient. He greeted her and shook her hand but the whole time his eyes were locked on the young girl at her side.

"Is this the young lady whose recorded blood pressure readings and reports I've been reading for the last two years?"

Mrs. Hathaway introduced her Doctor to Jenny and he bent over to talk with Jenny. "Dr. Brackett is right when he said you are an unusual young lady, but I hope you don't take that in a negative way. You are truly an amazing young lady. Don't let those media savages get to you, you've done nothing wrong, there is no crime in being better than they think you should be."


	11. Moving On

This chapter was a delayed by distractions, Family, Holidays and the e-book publishing of my new novel. Anyone interested click on the homepage link on my profile. No obligations are meant to be applied here I'm just excited.

**Moving On**

Several of the reporters tried to outsmart the firemen and headed for the Fire Engine in an attempt to get an interview with Roy, but Captain Stanley had taken course 101 in dealing with the press from his Engineer's wife. Roy and John were given a head start to get to the squad and the two reporters who had headed that way in spite the rest of their colleagues were thwarted with a call coming over the handy talky.

"Squad 51, respond to an unknown rescue, on the corner of fifth and Elm, the corner of fifth and Elm. Respond non code R."

John and Roy raced for the squad and pulled out quickly but not driving over the speed limit. Still they were away from the two reporters and for that they were glad.

"Roy, there were no tones before that call,"

"Yeah, I know, didn't you recognize the voice?"

"I'm not sure but it sounded a lot like the Chief."

Mean while Hank Stanley was standing next to his Fire Engine with at least six microphones thrust in front of his face and a good dozen people all shouting out questions at the same time.

"What's your opinion of children performing first aid?" "What can you tell us about this Jenny DeSoto Kid?" "Do you have a problem responding to a rescue when kids like little Miss DeSoto call you out? I mean are they ever really an Emergency?" Those were just he questions Hank could hear clearly enough to register.

"I will respond to any call I receive. No matter what age the person is that calls it in, if the call turns out to be a false alarm, the caller will deal with the authorities. Neither of the DeSoto children have ever made a call to the fire department that wasn't a true emergency I trust them and their judgments explicitly." With that Hank pulled himself into the cab of the engine and was only slightly careful about pulling the door shut behind him to make sure he didn't get any fingers however any microphones in the way were fair game. Once the door to the engine was closed the police officer assigned to help out at the press conference moved the reporters back and waved the firemen on their way.

At the corner of fifth and Elm, John and Roy were met by the Chief's car, both paramedics rolled out of the squad and headed for the compartments while calling to the Chief. "What have we got?"

Chief McConnike hurried up to his medics waving his hands as he walked, "No need for your equipment boys, the emergency is this, Station 51 is about to be inundated with hungry firemen, Hank asked me to tell you to get the super deli tray, um," he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and read, "and a dozen of their deluxe sandwich rolls."

The two firemen sighed and pushed their equipment back into the compartments as Johnny's stomach announced that he was one of the hungry firemen. Chief McConnike pulled out a handful of folded bills and handed them to Roy to pay for the items he had listed.

"I thought that voice on the radio sounded familiar." Roy commented as he took the money and the shopping list from the Chief.

"Yeah, well," The Chief started but really couldn't think of a thing to say at first. "Your Daughter looked like she was doing okay, Dick has instructed that all calls for statements and information on this story be directed to his office and has threatened to go after anyone who harasses your family based on the fact that both of your children are under age."

"I bet the reporters are claiming that's not fair." Johnny spoke in a snit. "They're probably claiming that if they're old enough to perform first aid they're old enough to be interviewed."

"There were a few that were trying that line, but the rest of the reporters turned on them. Seems the three companies that started this hoopla are now becoming the bad guys for all of the other news stations and papers to focus on," McConnike gave a smile with that information. "When you call your wife tell her that if anyone tries to contact her she should just refer them to the PR Department and if someone shows up at the house she should call the police."

"I'll do that sir," Roy sighed with his own relief.

"You know," The Chief spoke again, "I sure would have liked to have Stoker's Wife up there with you guys. Dick told me that a few years back she made all the reporters look like fools because they didn't know first aid, made them raise their hands to ask a question and then tangled up all of their microphone cords." Chief McConnike talked about the reporter frenzy that happened at the children's elementary school after Jenny and Chris had helped a couple of their school mates that had been injured in a brawl that took place on the school bus back when Jennifer was still in kindergarten. "I would have loved to see that."

John and Roy remembered that day also and shared a good laugh with their chief before moving to carry out their assigned rescue.

-0-

JoAnne, and her children along with Mrs. Hathaway were taken back to Mrs. Hathaway's house, Jennifer sat silently in the van and JoAnne thought hard of what to ask her daughter to get her talking and how to get her alone so they could talk. Mrs. Hathaway talked of how exciting the day had been and as she chatted away Chris leaned over and whispered in his mother's ear. "Is this a case where one person's disaster being another person's adventure?"

JoAnne just smiled at her son and gave him the hushing sign of putting her finger over her lips as Mrs. Hathaway chatted on.

JoAnne and the children spent the remainder of the afternoon at Mrs. Hathaway's house. Jo and her children took turns listening to Mrs. Hathaway talk about this, that and everything else she could think of and watching out the window toward their house. When they hadn't seen anything that resembled a reporter near the house for several hours Chris volunteered to go home and check on the dog. While he was there he checked the answering machine and when there were no messages from reporters or anyone asking questions the DeSoto's tucked Mrs. Hathaway into her bed and they all went home to their own beds for the night.

JoAnne had felt exhausted, still fighting to recover from the miscarriage. Laura had prescribed some hormone replacements and extra iron to treat her mild anemia and she was feeling a little better but she wasn't there yet. Once the children were off to bed she nearly fell into hers. A short time later she was awaken by someone checking her pulse. JoAnne rolled over to find her daughter standing next to the bed, her favorite blanket around her shoulders.

"Hi sweetheart, are you having trouble sleeping?"

"A little, I was worried about you." Jenny admitted.

JoAnne did the only thing she could think of at the time and patted the other side of the bed as an invitation for Jennifer to climb in. "I'm okay honey just a little tired. It's been a long day."

"Yeah," Jennifer responded with emphasis as she pulled the bedding over her on her father's side. Once she was settled she rolled over and looked at her mom.

"Chris told me about the miscarriage, he overheard Daddy telling Uncle Johnny and Captain Stanley. I guess we had a baby die the same day the Turners did."

JoAnne was actually relieved that her children knew; now she wouldn't have to lie to them or worry about how to tell them. They hadn't been told she was pregnant.

"It's a little different than what the Turner's are going through," JoAnne talked as she pulled the blankets around her daughter a little more and cursed her tiredness. "The baby had just started to grow, it hadn't even grown enough to know if it was a boy or a girl yet, in fact the miscarriage happened so early in the pregnancy that we're not sure if there was really a baby yet or just the beginnings of the parts mommies need so the baby can grow. The Turners had known Alan for several years now, Mandy still rocked him to sleep every night, there's still a lot of things around their house that remind them of him every day."

"Laura and I talked about that a little." Jennifer reached up and pulled her mother's covers around her a little better. "We better get some sleep," the little girl spoke motherly, "Daddy will be home in the morning and he won't be happy if we're both tired."

Quiet lingered and sleep claimed them both. JoAnne was awaken twice during the night as her daughter moved next to her in a way that announced she was having bad dreams. Each time Jo was able to rub her back and coo softly that everything was going to be all right and Jennifer once again settled in to a more peaceful sleep.

When JoAnne woke up just a few minutes before her alarm was to go off she noticed her daughter lying away at her side. Her eyes were focused on the ceiling in a thoughtful but calm manner.

"Penny for your thoughts," JoAnne broke through Jenny's focus, she felt grateful to be rested and more able to deal with her daughter's emotions and help her with her thoughts than she had been the night before.

Jenny rolled over to face her mother, "I was just thinking, you know everything I know about first aid only more, don't you?"

"Well now not exactly," JoAnne wondered where her daughter was going with this line of conversation, but she wanted to continue it. "I'm not nearly as good with the triangular bandages as you are but I'm sure I could manage to make a sling out of one and tuck a magazine inside for added support."

"Yeah but you know how to do CPR, don't you?" Jenny focused in on her mother's skill list.

"Yes, yes I do, I just renewed my CPR certification a few months ago, the last time your Daddy taught a class. Why do you ask?"

"We'll, I've been thinking. There's no way I can do CPR yet and as much as I want to be able to there just isn't anything I can do about it. Even eating all my vegetables still won't make me grow any faster. But if you were my partner. . . ." Jenny looked hesitantly at her mother.

"Well, you can do the chest compressions and I can do the rescue breathing."

JoAnne could see the hope in her daughter's eyes, but she could also see a few complications with that plan. It only took her a moment thought to find a solution to those complications. Oh was she glad that she had this conversation when she was well rested.

"You young lady have the right idea there." JoAnne moved to sit up in bed and her daughter joined her. "You do understand the knowing CPR wouldn't have changed the outcome with Alan don't you?"

"Yeah," Jenny spoke hesitantly. "But another time it might make a difference, I've been worried for a long time now if Mrs. Hathaway or Mr. Thornton might have a heart attack." Jenny pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "Laura said that the fastest way to go crazy is to feel like you have to save the world all by yourself. She said feeling that way almost drove her over the edge once or twice. And well Uncle Johnny and daddy both said having a partner helped them not to pass out when really bad stuff happened."

"So you're thinking you should get yourself a partner?" JoAnne questioned feeling both relieved in the thoughts of her daughter and terrified at the thought that she has chosen her.

"I don't know, something like that. I mean you never know when an accident is going to happen, and there's no guarantee you'll be home, or that I'll be home when one happens or if it will happen at school or the grocery store or anyplace else we happen to be. But if it was something here in the neighborhood and you were home at the time, you could get there faster than the fire department and I could send someone to get you just like I send someone to call the fire department, that would work wouldn't it?"

"Yes, yes that should work pretty good in fact," JoAnne agreed with her daughter then made a commitment that she felt less than totally comfortable making. "And if I'm anywhere near I'll come running just as fast as I can and just like you I'll do everything I possibly can until the fire department arrives.

"It might be a good idea to find out who else around here or people who are usually in places where you are, like school, could help you."

Jenny thought about what her mother said for a minute then looked up at her. "Laura and I talked about what happened when Mr. Bunker was a teacher, you know when daddy said the boys were jealous because I was helping people?" JoAnne nod her head to show she knew what her daughter was talking about but she was also afraid what bringing up memories of that time would do to her daughter.

"Laura said that I could always tell kids that were watching me what to do to help me. She's right when she says it would be easier for two people to splint an arm than just one. You know someone to hold the arm straight while someone else ties the knots in the triangular bandage?"

"That makes a lot of sense," JoAnne responded slightly in awe of her daughter's deductions. "If you have other people around then you should ask them to help you. You've taught enough classes on how to use the triangular bandages I'm sure you could talk someone through how to tie it."

"I just don't know about one thing," Jenny looked at her mother in all earnestness. "I know there are some kids who would do what I tell them to do but would any grownups be willing to help me if I asked?"

"You're full of some really good questions this morning young lady," JoAnne pulled her daughter's back against her chest and wrapped her arms around her as she thought. "Well I know I'd listen to you. Even thought the first aid training I've had is more involved that what you've had, you've been in the trenches. Having you tell me what to would help me stay calm and remember what I've learned." JoAnne continued to think as she tried to answer her daughter's question. Her mind traveled back to every lifesaving action her daughter had ever taken and she marveled again with what her daughter had been able to do within the limits of her size and age. "I know there are a lot of grownups that will feel like they should be taking charge in a situation like that, but then there are others like me who will welcome someone telling them what needs to be done next. I think if there was anything they could have done I think it would have helped Mr. and Mrs. Turner to be told ways they could help their child. They've both talked of how hard it was to just watch and not know what they dared do."

JoAnne watched her daughter closely as she talked to her of the death of Alan Turner, Jenny just leaned back into her mother's chest and held on to the hands that were wrapped around her.

"Does this mean you planning to keep trying to help people?" JoAnne asked her daughter carefully. She had always known that her daughter would respond to the call for help but she wanted to make sure this was a conscious decision she was making.

"Laura and I talked about this, she told me how it was for her after she got back from her first major disaster, she saw and helped dig out the bodies of hundreds of people I only saw one. She asked me to think about what I would do if someone asked me for help. She said that she was sure someone would the next time there was an accident because weather I wanted to help again or not they already knew I could so they'd come to me. She asked me to think about that and what I would tell them when they asked."

Jenny paused to look up at her mother while still holding on to her arms that were wrapped around her. "I don't think I could tell them no, I think it would be too hard to stand back and watch, I know it was hard when Daddy and Uncle Johnny took over after Pammy pulled the shopping cart over on top of her. It would have been horrible at the accident on the way to the hospital if I hadn't have been able to help. I guess I'm kind of like Laura, I can't just not try and help people."

"That's not a bad thing as long as you remember you don't have to do it all by yourself." JoAnne reaffirmed the understanding her daughter had come to before starting this conversation. "Even your Daddy and Uncle Johnny always have help and there's a reason they only let them work so many hours and then they have to take some time off."

There was silence for a while and then the alarm went off and JoAnne had to turn and shut it off. When she looked back she found a calm in her daughter's demeanor that was encouraging.

"Mom, just do whatever you have to, to get feeling better before Mr. Thornton has a heart attack. It's going to take a lot of energy to do chest compressions on him until help arrives."

JoAnne smiled and then thought hard to picture their overweight neighbor. A bus driver by trade mowing the lawn was a work out that left him winded and out of breath. Her daughter was right. Maybe she should sign up for her husband's next refresher course.

References made to both 'the eyes in the shadows' and 'the burden of confidentiality' in this chapter.


	12. A Goal in Sight

**A Goal in Sight**

Roy arrived home shortly after the children had left for school. He found his wife quietly weeping at the kitchen table as she sipped a cup of herbal tea. After taking her in his arms and offering her his strong yet tender shoulder, JoAnne told Roy about she and Jenny's early morning conversation and what she had committed to before Roy drug her to bed with him for a little more sleep.

That afternoon as Roy waited at the bus stop for his daughter's bus to arrive he watched Mr. Thornton mowing his lawn. Before the bus stopped and let his daughter and the other neighbor children off Roy had to agree with his daughter's fears concerning the less than healthy appearing neighbor.

As the triple J's, the three girls who's name's all started in J got off the bus Roy noticed the still withdrawn and downtrodden look on the little Turner girl. With only a hint of a suggestion Jenny was very willing to take the long way to their house and walk Jamie to her door step, Roy even managed to place a hand on her shoulder and rub a little as they walked.

When they got to the Turner home Roy could see Jeff Turner and another man, signing some papers against the hood of his truck and then the person climbed in the truck and drove away. After watching the truck move on down the street Jeff turned his attention to Roy but barely noticed the two girls with him.

"I a, I just sold the truck," Jeff offered an explanation. "I um, I know it's just a machine and all but I just couldn't drive it anymore after—" he stopped talking and turned away to hide his emotions that were gaining up on him. Roy stepped forward and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and just stood there letting the silence carry while Jenny managed to coax Jamie to sit with her on the porch and just talk for a while. When Roy was able to hear what they were talking about, it was on the subject was their seed collection assignment in science.

Roy managed to lean against Jeff's wife's car and encouraged Jeff to talk. When they parted Roy thought he felt a little better. He had announced that he was going to go back to work the following week and his intentions to continue working nights because the pay was better. Now without truck payments, his wife could cut back to part time and be home when the kids were out of school, "They really need their mom now, and I think Mandy feels better when she's here with them." He had said.

Roy walked home with his daughter having agreed with nearly everything Jeff had said but still feeling their loss. When he got home Chris was already there so Roy set his daughter at the table and let her get to her homework while he stepped up to JoAnne and held her tight for a moment whispering in her ear before helping her finish up dinner.

The next day while Roy was mowing their lawn, JoAnne received a call from the school and after a quick shower, Roy joined his wife as they entered the principal's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. DeSoto, thank you for coming. I don't want to cause alarm but I would like to share with you some observations of your daughter that are slightly concerning. I just learned a few days ago about her involvement in the tragic death of the younger sibling of Jamie Turner. Our school psychologist has been working with Miss Turner to help her with aftermath of that incident. After what I was told by some of my teachers in a meeting this morning I think it may be beneficial if he were to work with your daughter as well."

Roy was growing slightly annoyed with this new principal, he was also defensive at the principal's choice of words sighting Jenny as being involved in the death and especially annoyed that he talked so long before giving them a chance to speak. Now that the principal had finally allowed them a word, Roy took hold of JoAnne's hand and began to speak.

"Jenny had been receiving counseling starting the morning after the tragic accident where she tried to help the young child who died after his father's truck rolled over him." Roy chose his words carefully, "Can you tell me just what observations your teachers have been reporting that are causing you so much concern?"

Principal Mathews sat back in his chair effectively put in his place. "Well, um, your daughter has been going around asking all of the teachers if they know how to do CPR and if she could send someone to get them if she needed their help." The principal took a deep breath and then moved ahead. "One of our councilors felt it could be a sign that she was possibly suicidal."

"NO," JoAnne was the one to speak up this time. "She's actually doing that in response to the counseling that she's receiving. I know you're new to this school Mr. Mathews, but Jenny is, well let's say Jenny has a reputation of being able to help in almost any kind of an accident."

"Yes I have been made aware of your daughter's involvement in advertising county offered first aid training. But surly she doesn't know how to do all of that stuff."

"That so called, all of that stuff, consists of, recognizing there is a problem and knowing how to hold pressure on a bleeding wound, the proper way of opening an airway and some basis splinting," Roy began to explain. "She not only knows how to do all of that, she's done it enough times that she's not in the least bit intimidated at the prospects of doing it in a crisis."

"Do you think it wise to have someone so young doing all of that stuff?" Mr. Mathews was both clearly shocked and questioning the DeSoto's quality of parenting.

"There have been mixed emotions and wisdoms on both sides of the spectrum Mr. Mathews." Roy spoke with no temper in his words. "You clearly don't know our daughter very well. Jennifer is…" Roy thought hard to find the right words. "Jennifer is determined and resourceful but most of all she's ready for things when they happen and like we said a moment ago she's confident enough in what she knows to make a difference with it."

"That's why she's asking the questions of the teachers that she is." JoAnne stepped into the conversation. "She knows there are things she can't do. One of them is CPR,"

"She just isn't big enough to be able to adequately perform chest compressions. Trust me," Roy cut in on his wife, "if it was just a matter of learning how she would have done it by now."

"Anyway," JoAnne took over the conversation again. "She worries about things like that and the only way she can stop worrying is to form an action plan, to figure out how to deal with the situation when or if it ever arises so that she can stop worrying about it. What she's trying to do by talking to your teachers is to find out who she can send for or call on if anyone were to need CPR while she's here at school. She knows that it's not likely to happen, but since the death of our neighbors' child, she's very aware that people can die right now and she just needs that little extra piece of security that putting an action plan in place will give her."

"So you actually send your daughter in to accident situations to help other people?" Mr. Mathews continued to question.

Roy and JoAnne shared a glance and a smile; this man clearly did not know their daughter.

"No," Roy spoke up without hesitation, "we don't send her anywhere, and fortunately she doesn't go just anywhere, at least not anymore. See I'm a fireman/paramedic, most if not all of my neighbors know that. Unfortunately if something happens, say like a fall or a possible broken arm, not sure if they need stitches or not, that sort of thing, people tend to want a second opinion as to whether or not they should go to the doctor."

Especially when it's the tenth time their son's wrecked his bike trying to make the same jump off the same porch," JoAnne interjected.

"Or skateboard, or roller skates," Roy added. Both he and JoAnne were thinking of the same daredevil of a boy in the neighborhood. Three broken arms, a broken collar bone, and two concussions later he was finally willing to wear some protective gear but not to stop his actions.

"See being a firefighter means I'm away from home for 24 to 36 hours at a time," Roy continued, "And that means I'm not always home when they come to the door for that second opinion or in a panic wanting help faster than the ambulance can get there."

"And if Jennifer sees the accident happen she jumps right in and does what she can while she sends someone else to go call the fire department," JoAnne interjected again.

"Does this sort of thing happen often?" Principal Mathews was still questioning.

Roy and JoAnne looked at each other and they each let out a deep breath, "Oh, I'd say no more than once a month or so," Roy guessed.

"Well it depends on the time of year, and what the weather is like," JoAnne added, "the first really warm weather and the first two weeks of summer after school has let out do tend to be a little more eventful."

With that Mr. Mathews smirked being all too aware of the things kids got themselves into when they were bored.

"Most of the splints and bandaging Jennifer does are here at school," Roy unknowingly brought his daughter's activities to the principal's attention.

"I see. I'm sure Jennifer has told you that due to budget cuts the school board has cut back on the school nurse also," Mr. Mathews spoke seeing a situation that might be adding to young Jennifer's stress levels. "We are now sharing a school nurse with two other schools so she's not always here." The School board had gone to great lengths to keep the news of reduced school nurses out of public knowledge.

"That's sure to make Jennifer feel more responsible if something happens here at school." JoAnne said as she shared a concerned look with her husband before turning back to the principal across the desk. "Is there really any harm in Jennifer knowing who can perform CPR?" JoAnne pleaded, "I promise you she won't ask for it if it's not needed."

"Now that you've explained things to me, I guess not." Principal Mathews leaned forward resting his arms on his desk thinking his next words through.

Just then there were two quick taps on the office door before it opened and the school secretary poked her head around the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt you sir. One of the students just fell off of the top of the slide. She's unconscious and one of the students was sent in suggesting we call an ambulance."

Mr. Mathews noticed a blur move through the door that was once only opened a crack. He was then able to catch his own breath.

"Well of course call an ambulance. Call the fire department. Why must you have a student tell you to do so?" He then followed JoAnne DeSoto out of his office and down the hall. He watched as Roy hit the crash bar on the door leading to the playground and Mr. Mathews and JoAnne were neck and neck when they reached the doors just a few seconds behind him.

Before them on the play ground was a crowd of children and teachers standing in a circle around the ladder leading up to the tallest of the two slides in the play ground. As JoAnne and the principal pushed the door open they could see Roy pushing his way through the gathered group.

JoAnne and Mr. Mathews reached the group just as the play ground aid stood up and joined the gathered circle. JoAnne wasn't the least bit surprised to see her daughter on her knees holding the girl's head still while her husband was working his hands over the girl's body checking for injuries. However Mr. Mathews was very surprised.

"Why is this student taking care of the injured student?" he spoke to the teacher he was standing next to.

"Because Jenny is better at this sort of stuff than any of the teachers," a student JoAnne didn't recognize spoke up keeping her eyes locked on the scene before them. "She always has been. She's famous for this sort of thing."

JoAnne noticed that the girl was now conscious and frightened but Jenny was holding her head and talking to her, telling her everything was going to be alright, and that her daddy was there to take care of her.

"I was going to carry her to the nurses office but Jenny reminded me it wasn't safe to move her, she said she could have spinal injuries." A teacher at their side spoke emotionally as JoAnne watched her husband carefully straighten out the little girl onto her back as he asked her where she hurt. Judging by the way Roy was holding one of the girl's legs as he straightened it JoAnne could tell he suspected a fracture there.

JoAnne kept her attention divided between her husband and daughter in action and the look on the principal's face. She noticed Roy look up at the first sound of a siren in the distance, she also noticed twice how he reached for his belt only to find the utility pouch he was so used to wasn't there. The squad was still nowhere in sight when Roy slipped his jacket off and used it to cover the little girl before coaxing her to look at him and cupping his hand over each eye and rolling it away to watch the pupil reaction.

When the sound of the sirens stopped Roy knew the squad and the engine were within a block of the school and raised his head to give instructions, "could someone tell them we're going to need a leg splint and a back board." JoAnne smirked when it was one of the students that raced for the gate where she knew the squad was about to pull up to. "Have we gotten a hold of this girl's parents yet, they're going to need permission to treat."

Just then the walkie talkie in the playground aid's hand burst forth in sound. "I have Tina Hanover's mother on the line she's asking what hospital they're going to be taking her daughter to."

"She'll be taken to Rampart General Hospital," Roy called out, "Ask her if it's alright to treat her daughter until she gets there."

Roy's request was repeated into the walkie talkie and by the time the on duty paramedics and their accompanying fire crew were at Roy's side the playground aid received permission to treat and information that Tina's mother would be waiting for them at Rampart Emergency.

It was the captain from Station 20 who suggested the rest of the children be taken back to their classes, causing a slight amount of embarrassment to the principal at JoAnne's side looking on in wonder and confusion.

"I do believe you're the same girl who was in charge the last time we were called on a response here." JoAnne heard the paramedic say to her daughter as he opened up the drug box at the girl's side. "Who's your helper today, he looks kind of familiar?"

Jenny just smiled as Roy introduced himself. "I'm Roy DeSoto fireman/paramedic out of 51's, I just happened to be visiting with the principal when he got word of the accident."

"I would think a man of your age should have learned better than to get called into the principal's office by now." The paramedic joked before asking, "What have we got here?"

Roy started relaying information he'd collected including the suspected fracture of the left tib/fib and the lump found behind the right ear. Once Roy had finished giving his report one of the paramedics began to get a blood pressure reading while the other got on the phone to Rampart for instructions.

While he was repeating his findings Jenny was talking to her friend quietly telling her what to expect and what the firemen were going to do to her. Repeating often that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Once the C-collar was placed around Tina's neck Jenny was moved aside as the firemen and her father worked together to roll the little girl then slide the back board under her. Still Jenny talked to her friend telling her everything was all right and that her mommy would be waiting for her at the hospital.

As the packaged girl was lifted to the ambulance gurney Roy stepped out of the way and at his daughter's side, placing a proud father's hand on her shoulder as they watched the injured girl being rolled toward the ambulance.

As the paramedics pulled out with their patient the Captain stepped forward and offered a hand to Roy. "Thanks for the help, DeSoto," He then looked down at the hand on Jenny's shoulder. "This one wouldn't be yours by any chance would she?"

"Yes sir." Roy spoke with pride, "This is my daughter, Jennifer, Jen this is Captain Franks."

Captain Franks placed a hand on the top of Jenny's head, "I sure wish we had one like her in all of the schools we respond to, she sure makes our job easier." The captain then turned to his men giving instructions to get back on the engine and Principal Mathews had a whole bucket load of questions to ask.

"I take it you've done this before?" Mr. Mathews started out. Jenny just looked up at her father who gave her a smile to let her know she wasn't in trouble before giving the principal a shrug of her shoulders as an answer.

"But I don't think I understand," Mr. Mathews let his confusion show, "Everyone around here, the students, the fire department, they all seemed to think she had everything under control, even the teachers stood back to watch, but as far as I could tell all she did was hold the little girl's head still. You did all the work Mr. DeSoto."

Jenny sighed in a, here we go again, sort of sigh and then leaned into her father's side. Roy and JoAnne shared a smile, the 'our daughter did it again' prideful sort of smile and then Roy gave his daughter's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Jenny did more than just hold the girls head still." Roy began, "She kept her from moving and hurting herself worse while she was waiting for more trained help to arrive. She also kept the girl calm and while she was doing all of that she made sure the girl was breathing and had a heart beat and asked her questions to figure out her level of consciousness and where she might be hurt."

Principal Mathews let out a quick breath and then focused his thoughts on remembering what he had seen for a few minutes. "And if you hadn't have been here, are you telling me that she'd have just sat there and held that girls head still until the fire department got here?"

"Jenny has learned that sometimes the best thing to do in an emergency situation, is nothing. It gives her the confidence to just sit with a person and reassure them that everything will be alright until other help arrives."

"You make it all sound so simple,"

"It's as simple, as simple as ABCDE," Jenny spoke up, "The most important thing to remember is to do no harm."

Principal Mathews looked at Jenny convinced she was talking in some foreign language while Roy and JoAnne shared another smile and allowed their daughter to field the upcoming questions.

"Okay, ABC is part of the CPR training I remember that, let's see, Airway, Breathing, Circulation, . . ." he thought hard and looked at Jenny again. "What is D and E stand for and what does this have to do with First aid?"

"CPR is part of first aid." Jenny spoke up and it was easy to tell she was fighting hard to keep the, you dummy, tone out of her voice. "At least it is if you're big enough to do CPR."

"A stands for airway, B stands for bleeding." Jenny proceeded to educate her educator, "If you watch real close while you're walking up to the injured person you can often tell if you have those things for sure before you're close enough to touch them."

"You can, How?" Mr. Mathews questioned, "Well I can understand about the bleeding, but don't you have to touch the person's stomach or place a hand in front of their mouth to be able to tell if there breathing?"

"Not most of the time. I can watch them breathe by watching their chest and stomach go up and down. Sometimes if their asleep real sound you might need to touch them but most of the time if you're watching, you can tell while you're walking up to them."

Mr. Mathews thought on what Jenny had just said, and let out a little huff, "you've got a point there young lady. Okay so what does C stand for in your alphabet?"

"It stands for circulation." Jenny was losing her ability to treat this adult before her as anyone of knowledge. "If they're not bleeding then you really need to check a pulse for that one, but if they are bleeding then they have to have a heartbeat to make them bleed."

"You're right there," the principal had a 'Duh' moment, "Okay, what does D stand for?"

"Don't move them," Jenny spoke up, "That's the one you teachers have the hardest time with."

Mr. Mathews took a moment of offence at Jenny's words, "So what happens if you move them?"

"Even simple injuries can be made worse if you move them improperly," Roy stepped in feeling somewhat fearful that his daughter was bordering on the insubordinate with the tone of her voice. "Also any patient that is unconscious should be suspected of having a spinal injury. You don't want to chance moving them or you could lead to paralysis."

"Now that you mention it I do remember that from my training." Mr. Mathews thought hard again, then looked up at the two parents standing next to him. "You know I can really understand the teacher wanting to carry her into the nurses lounge, I must admit that would have been my first thought too, but you said you think her leg is broken, moving her would have made that worse wouldn't it?"

"Very possibly," Roy confirmed, "Not to mention every person who is unconscious or has a head injury it should also be suspected that they have a spinal injury until you know for sure they don't."

The Principal thought again. "So what happens if she doesn't have a spinal injury? You'll have tied her down to that board for no reason." The principal asked but before Roy or Jenny was able to answer he slapped his head. "Of course, there's no real harm done by treating her for a possible back injury if there isn't one but if there is and you don't- I see. Alright now what does E stand for?"

Roy smiled down at his daughter and gave her a subtle nod indication she should answer that question.

"Immobilize anything that hurts." Jenny emphasized the word anything, the tone of her voice seemed to say, 'Of Course,' even if she didn't give voice to those words. She'd said those letters and the words associated with them so many times in her life and they were second nature to her subconscious thinking. She often had trouble understanding why everyone else didn't understand them too.

"Alright young lady, you need to work on your spelling a little bit. Immobilize begins with an I not an E."

"I know that," Jenny grinned and shook her head in amusement, "But remembering ABCDI is too hard, it's not natural. Kids have been learning ABCDE since they were watching Sesame Street before they were old enough to go to preschool. It's better for them to use what's natural to them to help them remember when they're scared."

Mr. Mathew's leaned against the ladder to the monkey bars, essentially sitting on the top rung, as his forefinger and thumb massaged his chin. After a brief minute he let out a huff and then turned to Jennifer with her parents standing behind her.

"You know I think of myself as an intelligent man, I have a masters degree in education and hope to have my Doctorate by this time next year. I spent three weeks before school started this year taking a first aid class, Eight hour days, five days a week, for three weeks," He paused after making his attempt to emphasize his efforts and turned his attention to Jenny's father standing at her side.

"I walked out of that class room with a card to put in my wallet that said I knew how to handle a crisis and praying that I'd never have to because I was scared to death whenever I thought about it. You young lady," He paused to pull his watch into view, "have taught me more about how to handle an injured student in the last five minutes then I learned in the entire three week class I attended and dutifully studied for. And further more you taught me in a way that will be a lot easier to remember when someone does get hurt."

Mr. Mathews stood up and motioned for Jenny and her parents to start for the school. "As far as your question about who can help you with CPR young lady." The principal talked as they walked. "Every one of the teachers took that course this summer, you just might need to help them calm down so they can remember what they learned if they need to use it though."

Jenny just smiled as she walked ahead of her parents, her father's hand still resting on her shoulder.

"Hi, Mr. DeSoto, Hi Mrs. DeSoto," they were greeted by two boys from the neighborhood who were in the hall way outside of their class room doing something Roy wasn't sure what. "Is Tina going to be Okay?"

"She should be fine," Roy assured, "They've taken her to the hospital and they'll be able to fix her right up."

"That's good," Ben Warren, responded, as Jenny and her parents followed the principal down the hall to her class room.

"What are we going to do when Jenny goes to Jr. High school?" Roy heard Ben say to his friend as they walked down the hall. One glance at the principal leading the way and Roy could tell that he'd heard the question too.

The following week Jenny carried home a note that was being sent to all parents. It detailed the action plan the school intended to take if ever a student was injured on the school grounds. The DeSoto family looked it over together and was quite pleased with what was detailed inside.

Other parents voiced concern that an ambulance would be called more quickly than they had been in the past but when the concern was voiced around Roy or JoAnne they did their best to assure the parents that that was a good thing.


	13. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

When Roy returned to the station after a supply run on his next shift he found Captain Stanley standing in the doorway to the office. As Roy backed the squad into position he noticed Dick Friend standing behind him as well as another person whom he didn't recognize but thought he'd seen him before.

As the squad reached position, the engine was turned off and the door opened, Cap walked up alongside the squad the other two men in line behind him.

"Roy, you have some visitor's," Captain Stanley spoke without preamble the look on his face said, you're not going to like this, even if his words didn't.

"Hi Dick," Roy extended a cautious greeting.

"Roy, I'd like you to meet, Weston Connor, he's a columnist for the magazine that's included in all Sunday papers throughout the state." Dick spoke with enthusiasm. "He's here doing an article on the First Responder program you and your kids have been so involved with, and before you get mad and run and hide, he's got an angle that I think you'll approve of. He's not planning to focus on your kids, but the program in general and bring up ways to help other kids feel comfortable with helping others and calling for help." Dick knew well the feelings Roy had about media attention on his daughter and he was talking fast but still clearly trying to sell Roy on talking to the man behind him. "He's already attended several of the First Responder classes and talked with most of the students, he'd just like to get a little added information from you."

Roy took a deep breath to think as he stepped away from the squad enough to close the door, and Mr. Connor stepped forward quickly extending a hand. "Dick here has explained your reluctance to bring more attention to your daughter, I more than understand. A small town add sheet ran an article several years ago about my son and how he tamed, trained and found homes for stray animals. Within a week following the release of that article we had a hundred cats and dogs anonymously left in our yard."

Roy let out the breath he was holding along with a sigh of understanding as he reached out and shook the hand that was being offered to him.

"What I want from you," Wes Connor quickly continued, "Isn't war stories but what you've told your daughter that has helped her feel confident enough in herself to step forward, things I can pass on to help others, kids and adults alike that will help them in a moment of crisis. One of the classes I've attended as part of my research was filled with teachers, as I talked with them I learned that some of them were from the school where your daughter attends, and one man in particular," Wes opened his notebook ran his finger down his notes, "The principal I believe, said that he had taken a first aid class that was much more involved but it left him more frightened about helping an injured person than assured. He said that he was attending the First Responder Course because one of his students, your daughter, had taught him it was best to keep things simple and that after watching her work with one of her fellow students he was amazed to learn that sometimes the very best thing you can do is nothing."

Roy turned to face the man more appropriately and once he was sure he had quit talking, "My daughter is quick to tell anyone who asks that the first rule of First aid is to do no harm. She makes a point of telling people who ask her what to do that they should first call for help, She recommends the fire Department, and then just sit with them if you need to until that help arrives. She does also go through the ABC check list that is taught in the First Responder training but the first rule is always foremost in her mind. Don't do anything that might hurt them more than they already are."

The men were invited into the day room where the entire crew plus two sat around the table and offered up tidbits of advice, there were all the usuals, like don't play with matches. Have an escape plan with two possible ways out and an agreed upon meeting place. Get out of the house and call for help at the neighbors if there's a fire.

"Tell a trusted adult if you need help," Roy added, "And if they don't believe you or seem to understand, tell another adult, and another until someone listens."

"I guess your line of advice for the adults would be to listen to what they're being told." Wes Connors looked up from the notebook that he was franticly writing in with a smile. Everyone watching him were glad they weren't going to have to read what he'd written since he was writing so fast it was less than completely legible.

"Absolutely," Captain Stanley spoke up. "You can also put in your article that if kids think there is an emergency and call for help but it turns out to be something minor, that's not the same as making a false alarm.

"And don't forget to write something in there about strangers coming to kids asking for help," Johnny added, bringing to everyone's memory the time a pedophile approached the school play ground looking for Jenny.

When the article came out several copies of the magazine were sent to the station the day before they were made available to the public. Roy was pleased with the content and took a couple of copies home for his wife to put away in a scrapbook for Jennifer.

Roy's first shift back after the article came out was super busy. They rolled on six bicycle accidents that shift where the worst injuries were scrapped knees, but they didn't complain, one call was to a possible heart attack, when they arrived the grandfather was scared near to death that his grandson was going to be turned in for calling in a false alarm.

"Sir, There's an easy way to deal with that." Johnny came up with a way to get the older man to calm, down. "If you'll just sit down and let us look you over then we'll be doing the job we were called out for and there will be no false alarm."

There wouldn't have been a false alarm anyway but the paramedics could tell that something was up with the grandfather so they didn't feel guilty for tricking him into letting them look him over. It probably wasn't a heart attack but they did find that he had fallen and injured his side and shoulder. There was also something else going on with him but the doctors at the hospital would have to figure out just what. Roy and John suspected that it was either a mild stroke or some of the man's medications needed to be adjusted. The boy was given a ride in the ambulance where he could call his mother from the hospital to come get him and check on her father. John, Roy and two of the doctors were quick to tell the boy that he had done the right thing in calling them. The Boy told them he had read the article in the paper and that's how he knew what to do.

"Roy," John started to talk as they drove back to the station. "This has been one of the busiest shifts I've ever worked but that last run made it all worth it. I'd rather respond to a hundred nonsense calls than to miss one like that."

"I have to agree with you Junior, but I don't know if I can handle too many more shifts like this one."

After a couple of busy shifts the runs slowed down a little, the fire department through their runs had been able to offer a little education on how to prevent crashing on their bikes. The report from headquarters was that they had to triple the First Responder Classes offered to meet the demands after the article. Everyone in the public relations department was pleased. The paramedics throughout the department were being asked to volunteer to teach some of the classes. Both Johnny and Roy agreed to do three each.

At the dinner table one night when Roy was off shift, Jennifer started talking about having a neighborhood party to teach first responder skills. She was clearly just thinking out loud but the more she talked the more details she thought to add. One that Roy thought was a good idea was having a special area set up for kids to practice applying splints and using triangular bandages. Chris got excited saying the boy scouts could help there and many of those who attended could go a long way toward earning their first aid merit badges and those that already had them could help teach. Both Roy and JoAnne felt it was a good idea but neither of them expected there would be much of a turn out.

Mr. Thornton started having chest pains at work and one of his co-workers drove him to the hospital where they were able to get him stabilized before he went into cardiac arrest. That took a load off of Jennifer's mind.

It was a rather normal shift, in the middle of trading hose out on the fire engine, when the phone rang. Captain Stanley was the one to answer it and within a few seconds the bay echoed with his urgent call.

"Roy, John, It's Jenny she says it's important."

Both men raced for their captain and the phone that he held. John being the track star was the first one to arrive but Hank held the phone back. "She asked for her father first," Hank then handed the phone to Roy."

"Daddy," Jenny started and her voice was clearly rattled. "I'm really scared but no one here at school will listen to me. The school nurse isn't here today so I made them let me call you." Jenny started and all Roy dared to do was encourage her to keep talking and tell him whatever it was that was bothering her.

"Jamie asked me how she could kill herself today before school started. The teachers say she's just still sad because of her brother's death but that she'd never do anything like that. At lunch some of the boys were talking about climbing up on those bridges over the busy roads where they hang the traffic lights and signs and stuff, and throwing pumpkins down for the cars to smash and she was listening real hard, she told Jodi that she bet a person's head would break apart just like a pumpkin would. Now I can't find her anywhere, she's not at school anymore."

"Alright Jen, you did the right thing, just hang on a moment." Roy started to place the phone against his stomach but then decided to let his frightened daughter hear all that was being said.

"John, check the map find all the places close to Jenny's school where there are over the road walk ways the kind they hang traffic lights and electronic signs from." John didn't question he just moved over to the map and with his finger found Jenny's school then started scanning the surrounding area. Mike was soon at his side assisting him with the task.

"Cap, we better call this one in and get some help, tell them to be looking for an eleven year old girl Jenny thinks she's going to climb up on one of those walkways and jump to her death."

Cap moved directly to the radio and picked up the mic, calling in a still alarm and requesting police assistance, he paused to get the information from John on the area they suspected then turned to Roy. "Do we have a description of the girl?"

Roy turned back to Jenny who was still on the phone, "Jen, what was Jamie wearing today and how did she have her hair done?"

Roy relayed the information to his captain and they were soon given their assignment as to which areas to cover as Roy told his daughter not to worry he was going out there to find her before he hung up and headed for the squad. When he got there he found Johnny in the driver's seat and though he was surprised he quickly climbed in the passenger side.

"I thought since you knew the girl it would be better if I drove so you could be free to scan the area and not watch the traffic," Johnny offered as an explanation for the change of drivers.

They were a full mile from the area they had been assigned to check out when Roy called out, "There she is," While pointing to the sign post at the side of the road.

Sure enough near the top of the ladder that was build onto the side pole was a girl about eleven years old.

John stopped and turned the squad so that it was blocking traffic. Roy got out and started pulling out safety harnesses and a length of rope while Johnny got on the radio to tell dispatch what they found and where.

By the time Roy had the safety belt buckled around his waist two police cars were pulling up on site. Both cars were parked to finish blocking off traffic as one of the police officers and Johnny followed Roy to the pole that Jamie was now over the top of and working her way out to the end of the walk way. As Roy watched her move he questioned if she was aware he was there or of anything else that was going on outside her plans and intentions.

To prevent unauthorized persons for climbing these poles the ladders built on them were started high enough that a person couldn't reach then from the ground. They were designed so that the authorized worker would park his truck at the base of the pole and then climbing on the truck to get to the bottom rungs. There was also a basket affair covering the lowest rungs that was to be kept locked when not in use.

When Roy arrived at the bottom of the pole he found two wooden pallets, warn and broken stacked one on top of the other and leaned against the pole, the lock on the basket had long been broken away and the basket appeared rusted in an open position. It didn't take must to come to the conclusion that this must have been the very pole the boys had climbed last fall to drop pumpkins down on unsuspecting drivers.

Since no one at the base of the pole felt there was time to wait for a fire engine to arrive Johnny took the length of rope from around Roy's shoulders and he and the police officer steadied the stacked wooden pallets while Roy started climbing, by the time Johnny was making his way up behind him Captain Stanley and the crew on Engine 51 were pulling up below where the girl was climbing over the meager safety rail and positioning herself to jump.

Hank ordered his men to get the life net under her and then made a call requesting a snorkel truck be dispatched to their location. He then requested the help of the two police officers on site and joined his men around the life net as they all looked up and watched what was happening above them.

Roy slowly worked his way over to the girl, quietly not wanting to announce his presence until he was in a position to grab for her if she were to jump. She looked straight ahead seemingly not aware of anything around her, tears were streaming down her face and gulping sobs announced her heavy breathing. As he moved closer Roy had to wonder if her current state was emotional alone or if drugs were somehow involved. He had suspected that the girl's mother had been taking something but wasn't sure and it wasn't his business to know what the family's doctor was prescribing.

On the ground Captain Stanley was using hand signals to let Roy know they were ready on their end and when Roy reached the part of the walk way where he could latch his safety belt to a bar sturdy enough to hold his weight he did so.

"I deserve to die you know," Jamie revealed that she knew Roy was there. "I'm the one who killed Alan."

"It was just an accident Jamie." Roy spoke as he moved in with more speed now. "It wasn't anyone's fault really, it was just an accident."

"I'm the one that kicked the foot thing that made the parking brake go off." Jamie insisted in her guilt.

"It was just an accident." Roy continued. "Jamie, remember how sad your family has been? Remember how much they've cried after Alan's accident? You don't want them to feel that way again now do you?" Roy was now within grabbing distance but he now needed to unhook his belt and move it around and obstacle then hook it in again. He did so quickly as he talked.

"Your mother and father love you very much and so does your brother even if he teases you all the time. You don't want to cause your mom and dad and brother to be sadder than they are now do you?"

Jamie turned her tear streaked face to her neighbor, the father of a trusted friend, she shook her head and took in a few hitched breaths before she tried to turn her body. When she did her foot slipped and she hadn't yet taken hold of the bar with her hand.

Roy lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her chest but his forward motion added to her falling motion and they both went over the bar. Roy was hanging on to the girl with both hands as she balled her fists and started pounding into his shoulders as she cried, "Why couldn't Jenny save my brother, why? Why? Why? She saved everyone else. Why couldn't she save my brother?"

Even thought the girl was hitting him she wasn't hurting him, Roy knew she was just letting out frustrations that had been pent in since the accident. He made no effort to stop her from hitting him or yelling, he just did his best to keep a strong and solid hold on her. To do so meant that he couldn't give Johnny a hand to pull him up by and the way he was swinging from his belt John wasn't able to get a good hold on him.

To everyone's relief the snorkel truck arrived and was quick to get into position. John stayed with Roy and kept a hand around his arm as Roy kept his arms around the little girl who finally stopped hitting him and just collapsed in tears with her arms around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder. The snorkel basket was raised under Roy and then the two men in the basket lifted Roy enough so that Johnny could unhook his belt. He was then lowered with the girl still holding on around his neck and still crying uncontrollably.

When Hank, Mike and Chet helped Roy out of the snorkel basket he was still recovering from having the wind knocked out of him with the sudden fall against his belt. He was also experiencing some pain but not enough to keep him from holding onto Jamie as tightly as she was holding on to him.

Johnny had repelled down while the snorkel was descending so he was quick to Roy's side helping to hold him up and offering to take the girl from his arms.

"No I've got her," Roy insisted. "You can get her vitals on the way in." Roy jerked his head toward the ambulance that had pulled in the last part of the way without sirens. The ambulance attendants hurried and opened the doors as Hank and Mike walked Roy over and helped him into the back of the ambulance.

Everyone noticed the wince on Roy's face as he sat on the bench keeping his hold on the neighbor girl while giving the police officer at his side the name of the girl's parents and their address asking him to see to it that they were gotten and taken to the hospital. John had retrieved the drug box and bio-phone and climbed in after Roy.

"Make sure you get yourself checked out," Hank instructed Roy, "Marco will bring the squad in for you." He then shut the doors and latched them tight before giving the customary, ready to go, double slap.

As the ambulance pulled away on it's none code R trip to the hospital Hank let out a deep sigh of relief, "Jennifer DeSoto does it again," he said shaking his head.

The police were able to radio the ambulance attendants and ask them to take a slight detour allowing Jamie's parents and Doctor to arrive at the hospital first and be there when she arrived. By the time they had backed into the emergency department Johnny had helped wrap her in a warm blanket and had even managed to get a set of vitals on Roy."

"I'm alright," Roy had protested, "I might have pulled a muscle in my back though."

"The way you went over that bar I wouldn't be surprised," Johnny nearly whispered as Roy continued to cradle Jamie in his arms. When he was helped out of the back of the ambulance Jamie had fallen asleep and he did his best not to wake her as he moved.

Since bending was not a pleasant movement at the moment Johnny helped Roy lower Jamie to the gurney and then as she was wheeled into a treatment room down the hall with her parents and the family doctor at her side Johnny took a hold of Roy's arm. "Alright now let's get you looked at."

Roy resisted just a moment turning back toward the waiting room where JoAnne stood holding their daughter's head to her side. "Just a minute," Roy told his partner, "There's something I need to do first."

Roy's steps were slightly painful and as much as he wanted to pick up his daughter and hold her the same way he had been holding the girl that lived down the street the pain in his lower back strongly advised against it. Still Roy went down on one knee and looked his daughter in the eyes. "She's going to be alright now. Because you kept pushing and demanded to talk to me when no one else would listen to you, we got to her in time and now we can help her."

With moist eyes but a dry face Jenny managed to smile at her daddy, "Thanks dad, for listening to me, and for teaching me to keep talking till someone did."

Roy placed his hand at the side of his daughter's face. "Actually sweetheart I think it was you that taught me to listen. You taught me by going to someone else when I didn't and when I finally got tired of looking like a fool and then I started to notice I had somebody pretty spectacular for a daughter."

Johnny, JoAnne and an orderly helped Roy off the floor and into a wheelchair. As He was being wheeled to a treatment room Johnny looked back at a worried JoAnne. "He'll be alright, but you might want to wait around for a while in case he gets to go home with you instead of back to the station with me."


	14. A Sigh of Relief

**A Sigh of Relief**

The mild muscle relaxant Roy had been given was doing wonders, as Dr. Morton was wrapping up the bruised ribs and getting another good look at the bruise over Roy's left kidney. "You must have fallen and had quite a jerk on your safety belt to get this bruise but I'm just as sure things would have been a hundred times worse if you hadn't have had that belt on."

"Don't I know it," Roy responded.

Roy had been x-rayed to confirm there were no broken ribs. Lab tested to make sure his kidney wasn't bleeding, and was now finally feeling the relief modern medicine could offer him. Since his injuries were clearly not serious he was put in a wheel chair and wheeled to the Radiology department and then to the lab for the tests he needed and since JoAnne was there she did most of the driving with Jenny worriedly following at her father's side.

Knowing Jenny's passion for asking questions to learn from medical professionals Roy had actually encouraged her to do so and made sure the professionals knew it was alright with him if they answered her questions about his case. This he did in an effort to distract her away from everything else that had happened. Dr. Morton, with Roy's approval, was showing Jenny her father's x-rays and explaining to her about the two floating ribs in the back and how the safety belt must have pulled against them. As he talked JoAnne helped her husband get his t-shirt back on over the taped ribs and the two shared relieved smiles that Roy was alright and Roy managed to assure his wife that he'd explain more later, when their daughter wasn't around.

Dr. Early and Dr. Brackett walked into the treatment room with the Turner's family doctor and the school principal following behind them.

"Roy, how are you feeling?" Dr. Brackett started the conversation.

"Pretty good right now, Dr. Morton has just confirmed that it's no more than a bruise." Roy responded before gingerly sliding off the exam table and onto his feet, then slowly straightening up.

"Um hu," Dr. Brackett smiled.

"His interpretation of my diagnosis is off slightly, there are no fractures or signs of internal injury, but it is one whopper of a bruise. I've already stood him down for at least one shift and was about to suggest he go home and right to bed with ice packs for the rest of the day." Dr. Morton clarified.

Dr. Brackett gave a knowing smile at one of his best paramedics then glanced at the two guests he had brought into the room with him before turning his attention to Jenny.

"A, Mr. Mathews and Dr. Hargrove here would like to talk with Jenny for a moment if that's all right with you?"

Roy and JoAnne shared a glance and each gave a nod of approval, they were then relieved when Mr. Mathews moved forward and lowered himself to Jenny's level rather than attempt to lead her from the room.

"Jenny I want you to know that we were listening to you today. All three of the teachers you talked to came to me with the information that you shared with them and then I called the school psychologist who in turn got in touch with Jamie's doctor and her parents. We all thought that as long as Jamie was at school we had time to set up an action plan and make sure we had everyone in agreement as to what to do next. I had no idea that Jamie had left school or I would have been more aggressive myself. All this is not to say you did anything wrong. In fact young lady, you did everything right. We, Dr. Hargrove and myself are very grateful as are Jamie's parents that you were so aggressive in seeing to it that Jamie got the help she needed.

"It's not in our practice to talk about students with other students so that is why the teachers tried to play your fears down. Perhaps in your case it might have been better if we had told you we were working on the situation, but in the teachers' defense this is not an issue that is dealt with much in this age group of students."

"I understand, it's a matter of confidentiality," Jenny responded to the principal whom she was feeling more and more as an equal to rather than a subject of.

"So you know about confidentiality?" Dr. Hargrove spoke up, clearly surprised at hearing that word from someone of Jenny's age.

"Yeah, I think I've got it pretty well figured out now," Jenny answered.

"That was a serious topic of several conversations during the Mr. Bunker fiasco," Roy hoped to enlighten Mr. Mathews a little. He was sure he had been informed of that situation because some of the problems that arose from that time in the history of the school led to the previous principal being reassigned to a different area in the school district and Mr. Mathews had been brought it to rectify the problems. Several of the teachers had been reassigned also for the same reason.

"She was involved in the Mr. Bunker situation?" Mr. Mathews turned surprised eyes to JoAnne and Roy. "I mean I thought those involved in that conflict were at risk upper class aged boys and your daughter definitely doesn't fit into those statistics."

"It was one, not so troubled student, that brought our attention to the problem," Dr. Brackett pointed to Jenny with a nod of his head; he remembered that time far more than he wanted to. Unbeknownst to anyone in the room he had been asked to testify at Mr. Bunker's impending parole hearing. "Unfortunately her willingness to inform us of what was happening also made her and her brother targets. They were both hurt rather seriously in the riot that developed at the school."

The still surprised Principal kept his eyes focused on Jenny causing her to shy into her mother's side before he broke eye contact and let out a deep breath. "I'm afraid there were no student names listed in the information I was given on that mater but I'm going to have to go over those files again."

"Well, I would like to thank you again and pass on the thanks of Mr. and Mrs. Turner for all that you have done," Dr. Hargrove began to speak his peace. "We're all very aware that things could have turned out very differently than they did today and we're grateful for your intervention. There have been a couple of issues that have come to our attention today, of course I'm not at liberty to discuss them with you but one thing that has come to my attention is that Jamie was getting counseling from several different sources and that is proving to be quite confusing to her and her brother. I've been told that your family has sought out some counseling that has proven very helpful to you and I wondered if you would be willing to tell me who you have been working with. It might be helpful to employ this person for the Turner family as well."

Jo and Roy shared a questioning glace wondering if Laura Stoker would be as effective with the Turner family as she had been with Jenny but they each silently agreed that Laura could make her willingness or unwillingness to work with the Turner's be known.

"Her Name is Laura Stoker and she works right here in the emergency room," Jenny spoke up while her mother and father were trying to decide if they should. "She's worked at major earthquakes and disasters all over the world before she came to work here and knows all about helping people deal with the feelings bad things cause."

"It just so happens that she's on duty now," Dr. Brackett interjected, "I should be able to introduce you to her in just a few minutes and we can decide if she's the right person for this case."

With Dr. Brackett weighting in Roy felt comfortable letting the professionals deal with what would happen next.

Jenny was allowed to visit with Jamie for just a few moments while JoAnne and Roy visited and shared relief with Mandy and Jeff. Roy also carefully encouraged them all to get some counseling promising it would help them as a family.

From there Roy was loaded in JoAnne's station wagon and he managed to convince JoAnne to take him by the station so he could get a few things out of his locker on the way home.

With JoAnne under his arm Roy slowly walked into the station while Jenny walked at his side. When she saw Johnny she ran to give him a hug while Roy handed his papers over to Captain Stanley.

"You know you could have given me these papers when you came back to work Roy, you didn't need to make a special trip." Hank could tell his Sr. Paramedic was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to get the book out of my locker I'm in the middle of so I can read it while I'm down. I also wanted to talk to you about what exorcizes I should do to stretch this back out again." This was the secret code for the ballet workouts that had proven to be the fastest way to get them back on their feet after an injury. Now that Jennie Martin, their dance instructor/physical therapist, was retired, Hank Stanley was becoming the leading authority in that area, he did have a list of people he consulted with if he needed to but most of the time he knew just what to do.

"Nothing today," Hank spoke with an authoritative finger pointed at his paramedic, "you just stay down like the doctor told you to do and keep ice on that back of yours and then I'll come by tomorrow or the next day and walk you through a few things."

Hank walked with him toward the locker room where they noticed Chet and Marco breaking up the two wooden pallets that had been leaning against the pole they rescued Jamie from.

"We brought them back here with us," Hank noticed where Roy's eyes were looking, "They wouldn't fit in the police cars and we darn sure not weren't going to leave them there for someone else to climb up that pole with. You should be happy to know that the police were going to stay there until the utility people showed up to put a new lock on that basket and secure that pole. They were also going to insist that they check the other poles out on that road."

Johnny hurried into the locker room to get Roy's book for him before helping JoAnne and Jenny load him back in the car promising to see to it that his truck was brought home for him after shift.

At home Roy found reading was not the easiest thing to do. The position that was the most comfortable was not a position that lent itself well to reading. Since Jenny was fussing over him Roy instigated further conversations on the idea of a first responder training block party. When the question came up as to whether or not anyone would be interested in such a party Chris and Jenny started going door to door, up their side of the street and down the other. Counting adults and children over the age of ten there were fifty two people interested, figuring two thirds of them just might follow through, inspired by the recent accidents that had happened on their street in recent history the DeSoto family forged ahead.

By the time Roy returned to work a plan was in place as to which yards would be used to teach the children, which yards would be used to teach the adults and which yards would be focusing on CPR certification. The neighbor two streets over who worked for the county sheriff's department had been contacted for information on what permits would be required as well as to gain the sheriff departments participation in manpower, to teach stranger danger classes and help with traffic in the area. In the process of getting the needed permits the police department was not to be outdone and a small army of local police officers were also pledged to join in the event. Along with all the extra help word was spreading to the surrounding blocks through school and church groups and before Roy's second shift back after his injury he had a commitment of over a hundred adults wanted to be certified in CPR and First Responder First Aid.

Roy had a monster on his hands as he sat down at the table after talking with his excited Daughter over the phone and placed his head in his hands. John was about to call in a still alarm before they got Roy talking and explaining what he had gotten himself into.

The crew of Station 51 A Shift pledged to step in and give him all the help they could, fellow firemen from around the response area were called on to help out and with them they brought more people wanting to learn.

The parking lots of two schools and a church were put into service and people would walk from there to keep the streets clear.

The different organizations from around the county had the teaching supplies delivered to the DeSoto residence and while Roy was on shift Jenny and Chris, who had been teaching assistants in so many First Responder Classes that they'd lost count, were able to put the supplies together for each station. Using borrowed wagons and hand trucks they were able to have nearly everything needed for each teaching station on wheels. JoAnne added her organizational skills and each station was given a number.

One cul-de-sac was designated as the youth section, since those old enough to take first aid training were no longer kids. That area consisted of four front yards and the circle section of road in front of them and it was all under the direction of three scout troops complete with all their adult leaderships. The street was closed off the night before and most of the scouts involved camped out. Chris joined in on the camp out, Jenny would be arriving after eating breakfast with her daddy and his friends to help with the teaching. The police teaching the stranger danger were placed on the first house just outside of the cul-de-sac, with information on drug prevention across the street.

Each teaching station was assigned two professionals, either two firemen, firemen paramedics, or firemen police officer teams. There was to be a constant rotation of ten police officers to keep the traffic away from the activities.

Nine of those living in the area who were to partake of the training got together and prepared breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns and muffins for all of those there to teach them. The women's auxiliary of the church took on the task of making sandwiches and salads for lunch for everyone teaching, those taking the classes were encouraged to bring a sack lunch but just in case they didn't, six lunch wagons and two ice cream trucks volunteered to be on site at lunch time to sell something to anyone who hadn't brought anything and would be willing to purchase something to eat. Of course it was to be a profitable contribution on their part but still they were going to be there.

Most of those who lived in the area were planning on just eating at home and the Boy Scout troops had plans, because the Boy Scout Motto is to Be Prepared.

The DeSoto home became hotel first aid training as most of the station 51 family members showed up the night before to help with the last minute preparations and spent the night. There wasn't a lot of sleeping done as the youth aged boys all joined the boy scouts, by prior arraignment, the youth aged girls gathered in the back yard with their sleeping bags and talked about the boys and hair styles as they painted their nails all night long, and the women gathered in the house and talked about everything accept boys most of the night. It was so nice to have adult conversation some times.


	15. Lessons Learned, Knowledge Shared

**Lessons Learned, Knowledge Shared**

As the women sat around JoAnne's kitchen table and talked Jo was very aware that her friend Mandy was keeping at least on eye on her daughter in the back yard as she talked with the group. She was still not the talkative self she had been before the loss of her son but JoAnne was glad she had accepted the invitation to join in. Her husband and older son were down with the Boy Scouts and both parents were eager to learn what was going to be taught the next day. At one point it had all felt like too little too late but they had been made painfully aware of how must they still had and that they had almost lost once more.

When most of the women started gravitating toward the beds or cots that had been made available to them Mandy decided it was time to get her daughter and go home. JoAnne walked with her into the back yard to find all of the girls had finally lay down and most of them were asleep. Huddled together in one section were the triple J, Jennifer, Jodi, and Jamie, together like they had been when they were all little but hadn't been in some time. All three girls were asleep but it was the sight of Jamie and Jennifer holding hands in their sleep that started Mandy to tears.

JoAnne quickly wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her to a corner of the yard where she could continue to cry without waking the children. Sitting together on the lounge in the corner of the deck Mandy finally got herself under control.

"I'm sorry," she wiped her eyes.

"Don't be." JoAnne continued to rub her back, "You probably have a lot more where that came from still trying to get out."

Mandy's tears started anew but not the sobbing as she nod her head in agreement to JoAnne's statement. "I don't think I'll ever get over what happened to my son. Some days I don't think I can go on. If I hadn't have been so caught up in my own grief I might have seen what was happening to my daughter. Did they tell you that a big part of her problems were that she had been accidentally taking my anti depressants instead of the anti anxiety pills the doctor prescribed for her and Mark. The doctor's nurse couldn't remember the children's names when she called in the prescription so she just had them both put in my name. If I'd have been thinking straight I'd have made them fix it when I picked them up but the truth is I didn't care. I was so depressed I didn't even want to go home to my family. The doctor said that there is some evidence that those pills can cause suicidal tendencies in children. I always thought that they were taken to stop those feelings."

Mandy cried again and JoAnne just held her tight and rubbed her back. She knew even as sad as her friend sounded it was great progress for her to be able to open up as she was. JoAnne simply sat and listened only speaking enough to keep her friend talking.

As the morning light peaked over the eastern sky the part of their conversation that stayed most prevalently in JoAnne's mind was the realization Mandy received when Laura had sat them all down together. "I thought the guilt of Alan's death was all on me, if only I hadn't been so late getting home from work. I didn't realize until that moment in the hospital room that each member of my family felt just a guilty as I did. How could I be so selfish to think I miss my little boy more than anyone else?"

JoAnne and Mandy did manage to get a couple of hours sleep before it was time to get everyone up and ready for the big day.

At the station the men went about their usual morning routines in getting the station ready for the next shift to take over. When they were formally relieved of duty each man headed for his own vehicle still in uniform and drove to the church where they had been assigned to park their trucks. Roy pulled up next to them and each man from the three shifts of men there to help climbed in the back of his truck for the last leg of the journey. When they reached Roy's street the police officers only had to look at all the uniforms in the back of the truck and quickly moved the cones blocking the road to let Roy drive through. As he pulled through the barricade Roy took in and let out a deep breath at the sight of all the news camera's recording their entrance. He guessed it was inevitable that their little party would gain some news coverage but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Roy stopped just long enough to let his firefighting brothers out at the breakfast point before driving his truck the rest of the way home. He had hoped to park in the garage but the garage was full of the training supplies they were going to need.

After a hardy breakfast, portable barbeques were wheeled away and all those who would be teachers converged on the DeSoto House.

JoAnne stood at the head of the driveway armed with a clip board while a large map of the neighborhood was resting on the hood of Roy's truck and leaned against the windshield. Each teaching station was assigned a number that coincided with the house number of the yard or garage they were going to be teaching in for each station there was a cart, wagon or wheelbarrow full of the supplies they were going to need. Five teams of off duty Paramedics were each assigned to teach a CPR class while firemen and police officers teamed up in groups of two and three to teach twelve other basic first aid sections.

Jenny just waved to her mother as she took off pulling her wagon stacked with three large boxes of triangular bandages that had been cut out of old sheets that had been donated to their cause. The boxes were stacked high enough that it took both Jodi and Jamie on either side to keep them from falling over as Jenny pulled the wagon to the youth cul-de-sac where she would assist the Boy Scouts that already had their first aid merit badges and their adult leaders, in teaching all the rest of the younger crowd that showed up how to use the triangular wonders Jenny was so known for.

Meanwhile at the head of the street a small group of volunteers that included firemen and police officers as well as a few neighbors started registering those who were interested in getting the training and randomly directing them to the learning stations trying their hardest to keep the groups in equal sizes.

By the time the instructors reached their assigned stations most of them found students waiting and ready for them.

The news cameras moved from station to station getting all kinds of footage but before the end of the second hour most of them were set up in the youth cul-de-sac where several of the adult leaders, a few police officers, other volunteers, that included a couple of news reporters and Mrs. Hathaway were all stretched out in lounge chairs surrounded by teams of five to six young people who were all practicing the skills they had learned by bandaging, splinting and otherwise mummifying their victims from head to toe. One young man was even able to use a triangular bandage to tie one of the news reporters' microphones to an overhanging tree limb so that both of his arms could be e-immobilized in front of the camera. He also demonstrated a little something he had picked up through some TV show or other that if there was an eye injury you should bandage both eyes shut because if you moved one eye the injured eye would move too.

When the police siren was sounded and the PA announced it was time to take a break for lunch the youth hurried over to where premade sandwiches were waiting to be served leaving their victims alone and tied up beyond being able to move.

The camera men just kept rolling knowing that their editors were going to have a field day with all the footage they would be bringing in.

During the lunch break Jeff Turner retrieved his sack lunch and found his way to Roy's side. Both were still sweaty from practicing CPR on the dummy and more than ready for some time in the shade of the tree they were sitting under. Before Jeff could open his lunch and begin to eat there was something he needed to know.

"Roy, if I had known this stuff before, would I have been able to save my son's life?"

John sat at his partner's side and felt deeply the man's pain and for his partner who was expected to answer his question.

Roy started by setting down his plate filled with salads and sandwiches and grabbed the large cardboard diagram he had been using to teach the principals of CPR.

"Jeff,' Roy started, "There was nothing anybody could have done to save your son's life." Roy then used the diagram of the circulatory system to show his neighbor and friend where the damage had been done to his son's small body and why there was nothing even a doctor could have done to change the outcome. Before he was done Roy realized he was surrounded by most of the students that had been in his class plus a few from the class being taught in the next yard over. All neighbors he knew and many of them had asked his advice on medical issues over the years since he'd moved into the neighborhood and they learned that he was a paramedic.

"If there is nothing we can do then why are we learning all of this stuff?" One neighbor who had also been traumatized by thy young boy's death questioned.

Roy took a deep breath, this was a personal question that he was sure most of those listening to him had but his young daughter had given him the answer. "Because there are a lot of times what you are learning here will make all the difference." Roy then climbed to his feet and spoke so that all could hear him. "Do you remember when Madge Fulmer chocked on the strawberry, a simple application of the Heimlich maneuver which you learned this morning was what made the difference between life and death for her. How many of you remember the Gutierrez boy who was trapped under the old shed that used to be on his families property?" There was a few show of hands and even more nod their head or mumbled in the affirmative.

"That boy is alive today because one small girl knew enough to pinch the artery, which had been cut through, closed until help arrived. These are examples that have happened in our own neighborhood, when I'm at work I see similar things every day. There are times like with little Alan Turner when there is just nothing that can be done. The human body is an amazing thing but it can only survive so much. But everyday someone gets another chance at life because there is someone there who knows what we're trying to teach you right now. Because someone is there to keep the blood circulating and the organs viable until we can get there with the drugs and equipment that can get the heart started again. At the very least the things you are all learning here today help to prevent injuries from becoming worse by teaching you how to treat them as well as what not to do for them. Always remember your first goal in first aid is always do no harm, and sometimes the best way to do that is to do nothing."

"But even you said that when you do CPR you quite often break a rib." One person asked in total confusion as to what Roy was now saying.

"Yes, that is often the case." Roy responded like the true instructor that he was. "But if the heart is stopped and you do nothing the brain will die in about four minutes. It takes us an average of five to ten to get to you. If you do CPR and when we get there we're able to get the heart started again then the broken rib will heal and the person hopefully had a lot of life ahead of him. In that case you are choosing the least amount of harm. But you're also giving them the best chance at continued life."

"What if when something happens, we can't remember what we've learned here today?"

"Learning what to do in an emergency is the best way there is to keep from panicking when one happens. But if you do forget, remember this: you still need to call for help, in fact that should be the first thing you do. If you don't have someone with you that you can send to call for help then it's best that you stop and call yourself first. When you call for help the dispatcher on the other end of the phone will be able to instruct you in the steps you need to take before I or trained personnel like me can arrive, they will talk you through it and in the process refresh your memory. But I repeat, the best way to keep from panicking in an emergency it to be trained in what to do when one happens."

"How often do you guys see things were people like us make a difference?"

Johnny stepped forward and stood next to his partner. "A couple of times every shift, we also see equal number of times were someone does something to make things worse. There's a reason we support this program, it makes a difference. You personally may only be called upon to help someone once in a life time. Chances are when that happens you won't think it's any big deal but trust me it becomes a big deal if you do something you shouldn't and sometimes the simplest things in the world, like simply holding pressure on a bleeding wound, make the difference between life and death."

"You say you see things that people do making a difference a couple of times every shift, is that you personally or throughout the whole department?"

"Us personally," Roy said with emphasis and Johnny nod his head at his partner's side to back up his statement.

The person who asked that question along with several others looked up and down the street at the numerous men in uniform then back at the instructors in front of them. "Wow, that's a lot when you think about it."

Roy was given a chance to eat his lunch and then the training began again with a new resolve in each of their students. Even the paramedic teams next to them commented when they were done the Roy and John's little pep talk really seemed to fire everyone up.

At the end of the day people were helping all of the volunteer instructors gather up their supplies, as they did so they were thoughtfully asking questions. Most of the questions were 'what if' type questions to which the answer was to go through the ABCDE check list.

Johnny was one of many who were laughing as one of the news reporters walked down the street toward his van still wrapped up in splints and triangular bandages. Rumor followed him saying that he planned to go on air that night wearing his bandages.

The road remained closed to car traffic while they finished with clean up but a group of stunt bikers moved in taking advantage of the cleared roadway as Dick Friend arrived and convinced the fire department personnel in uniform to agree to some random interviews with the gathered news crews.

Meanwhile Jenny and Jamie managed to find their way into the Turner back yard where all was quiet and the two girls talked. They talked like they never had before and while they were at it they talked about all that Laura Stoker had helped them to think about, including life and death and their wishes and beliefs in a life after death. It was very comforting to think of Alan being in heaven and surrounded by people who loved him and would continue to do so until they could join him again.

Jenny was very comforted by the fact that her friend was also talking about things she wanted to do when she grew up and that included inventing some kind of device that would warn you if something was behind your car that you couldn't see.

-0-

The members of the LA County Fire Department were grouped in small groups talking to several reporters, some with cameras and microphones and others with nothing more than a notebook and pen. They were answering questions that ranged from what was taught and how important it was to learn those things to whether or not they would recommend all neighborhoods to hold training parties like the one today.

Captain Stanley had just recommended that people sign up for classes already scheduled sighting his belief that it was easier to learn in smaller groups when one of the Scout leaders came running up to the group.

"There's been an accident at the end of the street," He talked in a winded manner after running, "a bunch of kids were doing tricks on their bikes and little kid ran out to get a closer look but got too close, anyway there's about four kids hurt down there and I think we're going to need a couple of ambulances."

The group of firemen ran in the direction the man was pointing with ten paramedics leading the way and eight reporters bringing up the rear. When they arrived at the scene where three boys ranging in age from ten to twelve were on the ground two of them still had their feet tangled in their bicycles, one unconscious and a fourth child about three years olds with a bloody head and screaming for all to hear.

Each one of the boys had two to three adults around them one holding them down and one talking to them. The three year old had three holding him down while one held pressure on his bleeding head wound; talking was useless because of his yelling so hard.

Two paramedics each went to each boy with the question "What have we got here?"

Each team received answers that started with, "he's breathing and has a pulse, and we haven't moved them."

The training day had been a total success.

One of the police officers on sight used his radio to call for three ambulances and one squad, even thought they had ten paramedics on sight they didn't have any of their equipment or at least nothing more than a few makeshift splints and some triangular bandages.

The splints and bandages they had were put to use and contact with the hospital was established and Rampart was given the vital information and was able to order IV's on two of the patients before the squad arrived. The supplies they needed were taken off the squad and the back boards of both the squad and two of the ambulances were put into use as the boys were packaged and loaded. As a parent for each child was placed in the cab of each ambulance and before they pulled away Roy was noticing who wasn't at the scene.

With the most recent rescue involving Jamie Turner still fresh in his mind her and Jenny's absence was of great concern to both fathers involved. Captain Stanley quickly understood and his men and several other firemen teamed up with the police officers on hand to perform a quick search of the neighborhood.

Because it was reasonable to start with each girls' home the girls were quickly found and radios echoed the news that they were both safe and sound bringing the needed relief as Jamie soon found herself scooped into her father's arms and held tight.

When Jenny was told about the bike accident by her brother Jenny sat down on the porch step with a stunned expression.

"Are you Okay honey?" Roy was quick to her side checking a pulse.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." Jenny spoke clearly searching her own feelings and for words to describe them. "I'm not sure why, but I'm sorry I missed everything."

With that statement made both Roy and his wife laughed just a little.


	16. Life Moves On For Some

Warning: This story could only be concluded with a Tissue Alert chapter. I and my Beta Reader recommend you get them before you start to read.

Thank you for your support and Reviews.

**Life Moves On For Some**

Over the next several months all of the DeSoto family noticed a reduction in visits requesting assistance from their neighbors. There was Mrs. Cosgrove who came to ask Roy to help her convince her husband he needed to go to the hospital when he was having chest pains. Roy was quick to follow her back to her home reminding her that denial was one of the symptoms of a heart attack. After checking the man's pulse he called for a squad and then called the hospital to give them the information he was able to gather. When the squad arrived Roy was able to just hand the phone over to the paramedics as they walked through the door and Dr. Brackett was able to give them orders for an IV and meds while asking them to send him a strip.

But that was the only request for help in over six months. The next time Jenny was called into action was the day a drunk driver plowed into a telephone pole near the Elementary school taking out a bunch of power lines and leaving the school without power or phones. Jenny wasn't called into action for the driver, the accident had happened in the early hours of the morning. Without power or phones school was canceled for the day and since Jamie and Jodi's moms still had to work JoAnne agreed to let the girls stay at her place for the day. They started by spending the morning baking and then eating cookies but after lunch the three girls decided to go work together to plant new flowers in Mrs. Hathaway's flower beds. The rumor was getting around that Mrs. Hathaway's health was getting poor enough that she was going to be moving from the home she had lived in since just after her children all moved out on their own. Her children were still trying to decide for sure where she was going to live but at least to start with she would be spending several months at a time with each of her children. Her oldest son was going to be there in just a week to help her pack up her things and place the home for sale.

All three of the girls were sad to see Mrs. Hathaway go but they had to admit she couldn't walk so well any more. Whenever she went to the doctors she had to have two people help her down the front steps of her home and she hadn't been able to drive her car for over a year now. During the frequent times she'd stopped by to check her Super Grandma's blood pressure Jenny had become aware that Mrs. Hathaway was nearly always in pain and she always spoke of her frustration of not being able to do things for herself any more.

As much as Jenny was sad to see Mrs. Hathaway move from the neighborhood she was glad that she was going to be able to spend more time with her grandchildren. Even though Jenny knew those grandchildren had children of their own, and some of them grandchildren of their own Jenny still pictured them in her mind as being her age.

The three girls were talking happily as they made artistic designs with the flowers they were planting when they heard what sounded like a crash inside the house.

All three girls were quick to go inside knowing it would take all of them to help the dear sweet woman up off of the floor if she had fallen. Jenny could tell in one quick look that things were worse than if she had just fallen. Her face looked distorted and misshapen as she lay unconscious on the floor. Jenny quickly raced to her side and reached for her neck to check a pulse. It was there but it was very, very week.

Jamie was sent to the telephone to call for a squad as Jenny told her the number for dispatch from memory. Jodi was sent to get Jenny's mother her team mate in case they needed to do CPR before the squad arrived.

When JoAnne raced in the house after Jodi she held Jenny's bag and while they waited for the squad to arrive JoAnne got on the phone to Rampart while Jenny recorded the elderly woman's vitals JoAnne read the names of the medications that were on her medicine tray. They could just hear the sirens in the distance as Jenny took the phone from her mother and told Doctor Brackett the vitals she had recorded as well as what she was seeing. The blood pressure was low Jenny knew, way to low but she was hopeful after remembering the time it had been low before and it just turned out to be that the doctor's needed to change her medications around a little.

When the paramedics from station 20 hurried through the door with their equipment JoAnne was able to hand the phone to one of them, "Rampart's on the line," while the other hurried to the patient's side and after taking a quick glance at the paper where Jenny had written down the pulse respirations and blood pressure he quickly started checking the woman's pupils before rechecking the vitals.

"Right pupil is blown, left is following no muscle response on the right week response on the left." The paramedic at Mrs. Hathaway's side called out and the two men went to work quickly starting two IV's and placing an oxygen mask on the woman's face.

Jenny wasn't sure what she was hearing but JoAnne knew enough to know it wasn't good.

-0-

Roy and Johnny had just finished gathering replacement supplies after treating four people involved in an auto accident. As they scooped the boxes up in their arms Dr. Brackett came out of the control room barking out orders and when Dixie ran off to set up the treatment room Kell Brackett turned to Roy.

"We've got another one of your daughter's patients coming in Roy. Form the information I just got over the phone it doesn't sound good."

"Who, who is it." Roy was quick to ask.

"I didn't get a name but it's a woman in her late seventies early eighties from what I could get from the attending paramedics it looks like a massive stroke."

"That could be either Mrs. Hathaway or Mrs. Riley," Roy quickly deducted. He then quickly looked up at Dr. Brackett again. "Doc, If it's Mrs. Hathaway, she's had an inoperable brain aneurism they've been treating by keeping her blood pressure as low as they could for at least four years now."

"Unfortunately that fits with what I'm hearing Roy, you might want to give Laura an update just in case your daughter needs someone to talk to."

Roy and John quickly carried their supplies to the squad parked near the hospital's Emergency Entrance and started putting them in their proper places. That's where they were when the ambulance backed into position and Roy quickly stepped around behind it to help unload the patient. Once the gurney was on the ground and Dr. Brackett was at its side doing his initial exam Roy got his attention.

"Doc, that's Mrs. Hathaway," Roy confirmed.

"Thanks Roy," Dr. Brackett responded with a grim look on his face before turning to Dixie. "Dix, see if you can get her doctor on the phone and have Dr. Joe Early join me in the treatment room as soon as he can." With that the medical party moved down the hospital's hall and Roy leaned back against the squad wrapping his arms around himself as he took in a deep breath.

"At least she didn't die while Jenny was taking care of her," Johnny commented not able to think of anything else to say.

-0-

Back at the Hathaway house Jo had been quick to gather the girls in her arms as soon as the ambulance pulled away. Each girl was given a tight hug and then they were all hugged together.

Once Jo was able to get herself composed she moved to the drawer where she knew her friend kept her children's phone numbers and made short work of contacting her oldest son at his place of employment. He assured her that he was on his way and expected to arrive at the hospital in about three hours.

As soon as Jamie's mother returned home from work she placed both Jamie and Jodi in her care and left a note for Chris before she gathered Jenny up and headed for the hospital.

-0-

Roy had been called on a run after Mrs. Hathaway had arrived at the hospital. It turned out to be a minor accident where the patient decided to go to his own doctor so John and Roy returned to the station from there. Once at the station Roy headed straight for the phone to call home while John hesitated just a moment before seeking out his captain to fill him in on the latest in the saga of young Miss Jenny DeSoto.

Roy was able to get a hold of his son who was home alone. He did however say that he had just talked to his mom and she and Jenny were at the hospital and should be home as soon as Mrs. Hathaway's son arrived in a couple of hours.

Dinner was fixed at the station and Roy tried to eat but found he wasn't really hungry, the face of his neighbor and friend Mrs. Hathaway weighing heavy on his mind. She hadn't looked good and he knew more than enough to know this wasn't going to be fixed with a simple medications adjustment.

It was a man down call that gave him the excuse he needed to get away from the food he just wasn't hungry for. When they arrived at the scene they learned that the man had just a little too much to drink and stepped wrong off of the steps of the home where the party had been held. Both Roy and Johnny felt that there was a slim chance that the ankle in question was fractured but Roy needed to get to the hospital so his understanding partner loaded him in the ambulance with the patient and gave the double slap that sent them on the way.

Once at the hospital Roy followed the patient as far as the hall way where Dixie was pointing out the treatment room to take the man. As soon as the gurney moved in that direction Roy stepped up to Dixie, "My wife and daughter?"

"Are in the hospital chapel," Dixie responded with a grim look on her face. Roy didn't ask for any other details he just moved with haste in the direction he had been given.

When Roy stepped off the elevator he could see his wife and daughter coming out of the room where he had visited on occasion when he had needed the peace and quiet to converse with a higher power.

JoAnne's hand was on Jenny's drooped shoulder, Jenny's eyes watching her feet move as JoAnne pulled Jenny against her side with a gentle squeeze.

The three DeSotos met in the hall and the first thing Roy did was drop to his knees to get in the sight of his daughter.

Jenny looked at her father with eyes of recognition but no excitement in seeing him.

Roy placed his hand on the side of her saddened face. "Are you alright honey?"

Jenny didn't say anything but she was able to shrug her shoulders as an answer. Together they walked down the hall to the room where Mrs. Hathaway was resting peacefully. It wasn't an Intensive care room and that told Roy that nothing aggressive would be done for his neighbor. Before they reached the room they noticed Jane Hathaway's oldest son George standing in the hall talking with Dr. Early and Dr. Rayburn who had spoken on Jenny's behalf at the press conference after Alan's funeral. The unmistakable look on Dr. Early's face along with George's posture and the way he held his own head with his hand confirmed to Roy that the news wasn't good. The DeSotos waited near the corner until the two doctors moved on and then Roy took the lead and approached the man he had only seen a few times and talked to on the phone twice.

Roy and George greeted and shook hands and Jenny and JoAnne listened in as Roy was told what the Doctors had said.

"There's not much chance that she's ever going to wake up. If she does she's lost all use of her arm and leg on her right side, she'll not be able to feed herself and even if she did she won't be able to chew or swallow anything. They'd have to put some kind of a tube down her nose to feed her with." George recited in a monotone voice that barely hid his emotions. "She's already set up instructions with her Doctors not to do anything aggressive to keep her alive if she gets like this. As much as I don't want to lose her I don't want her to have to live like this either."

JoAnne and Jenny went home and JoAnne was worried when her daughter didn't say anything the rest of the night. When it was time to send her to school the next morning Jo decided to let her stay home. She wanted to be with her and help her to get through this time in her life not send her to teachers that had too many other children to keep an eye on and didn't fully understand.

When she went in to tell her daughter she was going to keep her home from school today she found her reading one of Roy's paramedic manuals, the book was opened to the section on strokes and brain injuries.

On Roy's last run to the hospital of his shift he noticed George in the hallway with three other women, he was sure they were Jane's three daughters. They were all in a family discussion and just getting on the elevator so Roy didn't say anything to them.

Johnny followed him home after shift to check on his adopted niece. When Roy knocked on her bedroom door she was quick to open the door and stood looking up at her father. "Is she?"

"She's about the same as she was yesterday as far as I've been told." Roy answered with a half attempt at a smile.

Jenny was encouraged to eat breakfast with her dad and Uncle Johnny and together they were able to get her to eat something before she declared that she wanted to finish planting the flowers down at Mrs. Hathaway's.

John and Roy agreed to join her and when they ran out of flowers before they ran out of flower bed Johnny ran to the garden store for another flat. They had just finished tucking the last two flower plants in around noon when a car pulled into the drive way and Mrs. Hathaway's four children climbed out.

Their eyes were red and puffy and they were sobbing. It was the oldest and one and only son that thanked the three people for the work they had done on the flower beds and informed them that his mother had passed away half an hour ago.

Roy offered a quick condolence then turned his full attention to his daughter. She stood next to the newly planted flowers near to tears but not letting them fall.

"It's okay to cry sweetheart," Johnny encouraged but Jenny just responded to the open arm invitation of her father and threw her arms tight around his neck as he picked her up and held her tight all the way back home. As he carried her home Roy was worried about the lack of talking coming from his daughter but he was also comforted by the strength by which she held onto his neck so tight. As he carried her Roy could feel her heartbeat against his chest, her heart rate was steady and strong assuring him that she wasn't going into shock.

When they got home Roy learned that JoAnne already knew the news, having received a call from Dixie, and she came into the living room just as soon as she heard the door open. Seeing her daughter in her husband's arms Jo raced into Jenny's room to get her favorite comfort blanket hurrying to her husband's side with the blanket and his first aid kit.

Roy wasn't worried about his daughter's vital signs this time but he readily accepted her comfort blanket and sat on the sofa while he wrapped it around her. Uncle Johnny was soon at their side checking the vitals he needed to know the readings of.

The three adults sat on the sofa with Jenny in silence for a long time. Johnny reached out a second time to check the young girl's pulse but Jenny pulled her arm away.

"I'm alright Uncle Johnny," Jenny finally spoke.

"I know," Johnny tired real hard to hide his relief. "You're just being too quiet and it's driving me nuts."

Jenny looked up at her adopted Uncle, "Don't blame that on me, you've been nuts ever since I can remember."

Roy silently laughed but his belly shook prompting Jenny to sit up straight on her father's lap and look at him.

"This feels a lot different than when Alan died." Jenny said without preamble. "I not sure why exactly except that Mrs. Hathaway was old and Alan was just a kid. She always told me that the only sure things in life were death and taxes and that one day everyone would die. . . . Is it wrong to feel sad?"

"Absolutely not," Roy was quick to answer.

"We all feel sad sweetie," JoAnne added, "Mrs. Hathaway is a very dear friend we're all going to miss her a lot."

"Do you think she's in heaven with Jesus?" Jenny looked straight into her father's eyes the way she did when he had to honestly tell her that Santa was a Christmas Myth.

"Yes, I do," Roy spoke with honest conviction, "that's the only place she would go. Mrs. Hathaway was a very good woman and she always has been."

"Do you think she's going to see Alan there?"

"I don't know for sure but I want to believe she will." Roy answered feeling a little inadequate in his religious convictions.

Jenny turned silent again as her breathing started to come in hitched gasps, "Is it alright to cry?"

"Yes honey," Roy reached up and cradled his daughter's head in his hand and pulled it onto his shoulder. "It's good to cry. It will help you feel better." As Jenny's sobs muffled by Roy's shoulders were heard Roy and JoAnne let their tears fall also. "Let it out honey, there's nothing to be ashamed of," Roy sobbed out as he wrapped both arms around his daughter and pulled her tight."

When the tear stopped flowing JoAnne recommended a little nap. Jenny looked uncertain but she obeyed her mother and went to her room. When Roy checked on her a short time later he found her laying quietly but not asleep. He slipped into her room and sat at the side of her bed taking her small hand into his. She looked up at him and gave his hand a squeeze but neither of them said a word. Roy found no comfort in the fact that his young children were already learning to accept death, he felt like a failure as a father for not keeping them from coming to this point until they were much older.

When Chris came home from school he could tell instantly by the feel in the home that something bad had happened, he too needed some time to come to grips with the news concerning the death of a beloved neighbor and then he too shed a few tears into his father's stomach before he pulled himself together to become the man he felt he should be.

Later that night after dinner there was a quiet knock on the door. When Roy answered it he found George Hathaway standing on his doorstep and quickly invited him in. JoAnne was quick to offer him some coffee of ice tea but he solemnly but politely turned each down.

"I need to ask for a little help if I may."George asked carefully.

"Whatever we can do to help," Was Roy's quick and firm answer. "Your mother meant a lot to all of us here in the neighborhood. We share in your loss. She will be missed deeply"

"Thank you,' George responded in controlled emotions. "As I know you were aware, my Mother has not been a well person for several years now. We wanted to move her in with us or at least closer to us, when we first found out about the aneurism but she wouldn't have any part of it. Somehow I'm sure that she dropped dead now just because the doctor told her she couldn't live alone any longer." George gave a tearful smirk, "My sisters and I would like to thank you and your family for making it possible for her to live the way she wanted these last years."

"It was our privilege," Roy responded humbly.

"Anyway we opened her drawer to see what was left for us to do to get her affairs in order and we've found that about the only thing there is to do is set a date and time for the funeral. She did request that you be one of her casket bearers Mr. DeSoto,"

"Roy please, and I'd be honored." Roy responded.

George sighed and then started to smile. "The thing of it is, she instructed us to make sure we scheduled her funeral on one of your days off. She said, and I quote, I don't want to interfere with him saving people just so he can help drop my lifeless bones in some hole in the ground."

Roy Joined George in a moist laugh, "That sounds just like your mother."

"She also requested Jim Jackson her next door neighbor to be one of the casket bearers but we're instructed to make sure that he's on the side he needs to be so that he doesn't hurt the shoulder he messed up falling out of his tree." George and Roy laughed again. "He's agreed and said that the shoulder is not a problem anymore but I really don't want my mom's spirit to come back and haunt me. Could I ask you to please make sure he's on the proper side of the casket."

With a tearful smile Roy nod his head before confirming verbally, "I'll see to it."

After discussing Roy's work schedule and picking two possible dates George pulled a handful of stuffed envelopes out of his breast pocket. "Mom wrote a bunch of letters, there's one here for your daughter Jennifer and your son Christopher, there's also one here for you and your wife." George handed the three envelopes over. "There's also letters here marked for Jodi and Jamie but there's no last names would you perhaps know where I can find these girls.

Roy and JoAnne both offered to deliver the letters but when George informed them that he would really like to do it personally they provided him with the family names and addresses.

"There's one more thing," George started again. "There are a bunch of papers that we'll need to go over together, I hope you don't mind if it waits until after the funeral.

"Mom was very grateful for the way your daughter watched after not only her and her medical needs but also the neighborhood. A year and a half ago Mom cashed in some stocks and set up a trust fund for your daughter in the form of a scholarship to help pay for her education. Now she put a little away for your son too, but not nearly as much as for your daughter. I helped her do the legal stuff involved at the time and she explained to me that your daughter had earned a little more and that she was sure the girl was destined for Medical school and was going to need a little more. She also mentioned it to her doctor who had already been very impressed with the blood pressure reports that your young daughter was recording and he contributed as did some of the other neighbors you're daughter has helped and a few others. Last I checked the fund was a little over ten thousand dollars but with proper management it can be significantly higher by the time she's ready for collage.

Roy and JoAnne sat across from George Hathaway; they were so stunned that they were unable to speak for some time. By the time they were ready to speak George was ready to move on to the others on his list that he needed to visit with so Roy respectfully showed him out.

When Roy turned around he saw his two children standing at the top of the stairs and wondered how much of what had been said they heard. With a quick thought he hoped there wouldn't be any hard feelings that Jennifer was getting a larger scholarship than Chris but he hoped that they had heard everything that had been said. It had been quite complimentary to each of them.

After silent hugs with their children Roy and JoAnne could think of nothing better to do than to give their children the letters that were meant for them. They each chose a spot where they could read them privately, Chris in the corner of the family room while Jennifer went out on the back deck. Roy and JoAnne found a place at the kitchen table where they could sit to read their letter and still keep an eye on each of their offspring.

Chris's letter was short and spoke of the woman's gratitude for him helping with her yard and included two twenty dollar bills for his labor, she then charged him with watching out for his sister and growing up to be a respectable adult.

Roy and Jo's letter also read of her gratitude for their friendship before going into more detail about the scholarship funds.

Jennifer's letter was a little different.

My dear sweet Jennifer

You are indeed a tender hearted soul, a more caring and unselfish child I have never met. I watched you anguish over the loss of the young Alan. Even I could tell there was nothing more you could have done for that poor child but I could see how it tore your heart out that you couldn't save him like you've saved so many others.

I often say that the only sure things in life are death and taxes, yet my son is in the business of showing people how to get out of as many taxes as they can. The doctor's and people like yourself in this world postpone the other, but they can't stop it from eventually claiming you. Death is undeniably the one sure thing in life.

As I'm so very aware that the time ahead of me is much less than the time I've already spent on this earth I pray you will accept my passing with more comfort and less anguish than the first experience you've had in facing that inevitable fact of life.

I have never dealt well when a young child is called home to Heaven but at my age I can tell you with absolute certainty that there are worse things in life than death. It's not something to be hurried into but when you understand the love Jesus has for all of us it's not all that frightening when you get to that point.

On most memorial markers there are two dates, the day the person was born and the day they are declared dead. These are the most insignificant details of a person's life. The most important part of a person's life is so encompassing that the only symbol that can be used to represent it is the most insignificant symbol you will find on the grave marker. It's that little dash between the two dates that means so much there is no other way to mark it. It's all that is meant by that littlest of symbols that will mark your place here on this earth.

Live my dear sweet child. Fill that dash with the wonders of this world and the caring of your soul. You are truly one who will make this world a little more like the heaven we all hope to go to.

Thank you for my beautiful flower gardens and the tender care you've given all you touch. I look forward to watching you from above as you go on to fill your dash with many more great and marvelous acts and caring.

The world you yours my dear sweet child, go forth and live your dash to its fullest.

Forever watching from above, Your Super Grandma by heart

Jane R Hathaway.

The end.


End file.
